The whispers I hear
by Faustine Jeanne
Summary: Ever since, Kagami has been shown weak in the face of gossip and though he constantly tries to avoid eavesdropping, rumors just find a way to get to him. The only one he can share it with? No other than his friend and rival, Aomine Daiki. What will become of the two as they grow closer with each secret they hold? A story of the dynamic duo Ahomine and Bakagami. BoyxBoy.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal morning like any other. Waking up in my apartment alone. Taking a shower, dressing up for school and actually going to school. I yawned as I passed by other students in Seirin who are going in the same direction as me.

"Hey did you do Mr. Yukio's assignment last night?" said the girl with glasses in front of me.

"Oh no! Dammit! I forgot! Would you let me copy yours?" replied the short-haired girl next to her.

The two started chatting about homework and other project crap. As I just pretended not to listen to their conversation, they brought up a topic that caught my attention.

The glasses girl lowered her voice, " Hey, do you think Michiko's going to confess today?"

"Hmm... I heard she was going to. I hope Hyuuga-senpai takes it easy on her."

_Hyuuga-senpai?_

"Hyuuga-senpai is nice and a great guy. I just hope that Michiko doesn't get her hopes up. I mean after all, he and

Aida-senpai are a couple."

_What?! How come I don't know about this? I mean yes, they're always together, but that doesn't actually mean they're going out and all._

"Yeah. I talked to her and she said she does know that Aida-senpai and Hyuuga-senpai are a thing. But I guess she just wants to come out with her confession so she can move on."

The short-hair widened her eyes, "Wow she's brave. It's going to hurt her you know."

"Yeah. She said that as well. After all, no one said no one is going to get hurt when they fall in love right? At least she's going to let go of something she has been keeping for a long time." said the glasses girl.

The two girls went on about how they wished Michiko good luck and how they were going to meet her after their lessons. We entered the school and I separated myself from the two girls.

_Wow, who knew hearing gossip from other students could be this interesting. Well, I guess it's the same when I was in America but still, I mean Coach and Hyuuga-senpai are my friends. I might as well do my own digging to prove that I'm sure. _

I remembered that Coach and Hyuuga-Senpai are always together after school and somehow always go directly to the school gym.

_Even though we don't have practice on certain days, they always seem to head to the gym all the time. I thought they were just planning some strategics for our next games but..._

I didn't want to think what other things they did on the school gym but I just had to confirm for myself what exactly their relationship is!

* * *

I was sitting on my usual seat on the last row on the right. I sat on the 4th seat and behind me was Kuroko. As usual , I always stare out the window during our Japanese Literature class. While half of the students paid attention, the other half would just try hard to not fall asleep and others just doodled. Kuroko being the phantom sixth man on our team, his lack of presence on the court also adapts into daily life. So he basically gets away with during classes that bore the hell out of him. While I always get reprimanded by teachers for sleeping and drooling on the paper handouts. Today I didn't feel like sleepy at all for some reason. The rumor i heard from those two girls this morning occupied my mind.

I stared at the window blankly. From my window, it overlooked the football field we had. I decided to observe the people on football field. It looks like the second years are having a football lesson today. I see Hyuuga-senpai at the edge of the court cleaning his glasses and in front of him is Kiyoshi-senpai and Izuki-senpai. After a while they started to talk. I started to observe Hyuuga-senpai's looks.

_Hyuuga-senpai is quite handsome. I mean even with the glasses, he looks great in them. No wonder that girl, what was her name? Michiko like him. I wonder where she's going to confess._

And as if on cue, a girl with long light blonde hair approaced Hyuuga-senpai.

_Hmm... That couldn't be..._

Hyuuga-senpai looked at the girl. He seemed to have said hi. The girl started talking and looked down. I adjusted myself to see her face, she seemed to be... blushing? I looked at Hyuuga-senpai and he seemed to be confused. It was certainly written in his face that he didn't have an idea what was about happen. I see him nodding his head and the girl turned around walked away, Hyuuga-senpai followed.

_Oh my God. This is happening now? _

I see them heading back inside of the school.

_So they're probably going at the shoe lockers huh? Damn... this is wrong but..._

"Sensei! May I please be excused?" I shouted aloud. I seemed to have said it so loud that the most of my classmates where looking at me startled. _Whoa, everyone must have been really off to dreamland._ Mr. Suzuki our Japanese Lit. teacher also looked puzzled.

"Ohh...umm... Go ahead Kagami-kun."

I stood up instantly and walked quickly to the door. As I was out, I immediately ran.

_Good thing our classroom is just above the shoe lockers. I may be able to catch up with them!_

As I reached the stairs, I tiptoed. I wasn't going to take any chances of them catching me sneaking up on them. I reached the last step then I heard faint voices. It seemed to have been coming on the left side of the shoe lockers. I slowly walked and followed the faint voices. My big body wasn't helping me with my movements.

_Ugh. Sometimes I wish I was Kuroko. Hmm?_

The voices became clearer as I approached the 5th shoe locker I passed.

"Uuumm... Hyuuga-senpai... I um... I LOVE YOU!"

_WOW. She really put it bluntly huh? _

I lowered by body and squatted behind the lockers. And listened slowly to them. From the silence I'm getting, it seemed that Hyuuga-senpai is quite taken aback.

"Uhmm.." Hyuuga-senpai was speaking now. "T-thanks. I really appreciate your feelings for me. I don't want to assume but... You're the one who has been leaving gifts at my shoe locker last week?"

The girl cleared her throat. Her voice was light and small. Very feminine. "Y-yyes... Senpai. I hope it doesn't annoy you. I-i-i...just really... l-l-like you... T-that's why..." she replied.

_Damn. She's nervous. She's surely stuttering. _

"Thank you so much Kondou-san..."

_Kondou Michiko... I heard that name yeah, she's in the other class. She's classmates with Furihata. _

Hyuuga-senpai continued. " B..but... I...I... I have someone already... I'm really sorry..."

The girl made a silent noise.

_Man she's so hurt..._

"Uu..umm... S-s-enpai... I-i-i h-h-ope we ca-an still be- f-fr-friends..." Michiko said. It looks like she was holding back herself from crying.

I poked my head out slightly so I can see them. I can see Hyuuga-senpai's back view and Michiko slightly. She looked really red. Her eyes all watery. Hyuuga-senpai patted Michiko's shoulder and spoke, "Of course we can. I'm really happy someone feels this way for me. I-i-m really sorry Kondou-san..."

Michiko looked up, "No no no! i-i-it's not your fault Hyuuga-senpai..."

" I hope we can chat together next time. I need to look out for my kouhai you know." Hyuuga-senpai chuckled.

Michiko smiled. "Th-thank you so much senpai!" She suddenly looked down. "Uu-um.. I'm sorry senpai. B-but... Can I a-ask one f-favor? I-i-if it's alright?"

"Anything Kondou-san. What is it?"

"M-m-may I hold your h-h-hand?"

I assumed Hyuuga-senpai smiled since I could see the side of his cheek slightly forming smile lines. Hyuuga-senpai held out his hand. Michiko held it with both of her hands. She bowed.

"Senpai... T-t-thank you for appreciating my feelings. I wish you best of luck with your game next month... A-and also t-to... that someone you l-l-love..."

A teardrop fell from her eyes. Michiko quickly let go of her hand. "Uu-uhhm... I have to go now s-senpai." She turned around and dashed up the stairs.

Hyuuga-senpai inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Hah~ I hope she's going to be okay..." He reacher for his back pocket and took out his cellphone and pressed buttons. He put the phone onto his ear. I could hear the faint sound of the ringing.

_I wonder who's he calling..._

The phone clicked and Hyuuga-senpai spoke, "Riko? U-uhmm... I'm sorry did you have class?"

_WHAAAAAT?! COACH?_

"Oh you had a break. I see... Um... Meet me at the gym later at lunch? I need to talk to you..." Hyuuga-senpai paused for a moment. "Thanks... See you later... Bye."

_UGH... This is bad. But... I just need to know what's going on between them... Damn. I feel like freaking gossip girl right now!_

As I was pondering over how much of an idiot I am for eavesdropping onto someone else's business, I headed back to our classroom. As I entered, Mr. Suzuki was already gone. Ms. Sasaki replaced him and that's I knew it was time for the next class. Ms. Sasaki noticed my presence and motioned me to return to my seat.

"Alright class, Take out your English textbooks. Today we're gonna do some reading comprehension."

On cue, the students grabbed their books and I sat back to my seat and grabbed my bag to get the text book. I then felt someone poking me behind my back. I turned around, it was Kuroko.

"Where did you go, Kagami-kun?" he asked staring at me blankly.

"Oh, to the bathroom of course..."

"Where you taking a shit?"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I realized my mistake there. I shouted again. Unlike Mr. Suzuki, Ms. Sasaki was very strict in regards of making noise in the classroom.

"OI! KAGAMI-KUN! Please answer the first question!"

I rubbed my temples. "I swear Kuroko..."

I stood up and answered the question. But really, my mind was elsewhere. I remembered what I heard from one of Michiko's friends this morning.

_After all, no one said no one is going to get hurt when they fall in love right?_

As I sat back down to my seat, I pulled out my phone and sent a text to someone familiar to me. A friend and my rival.

**To: Ahomine**

**Oi, Do you have practice later? I was wondering if you could meet up with me at Maji Burger later.**

I exhaled and stared at the black board blankly that was written in English phrases. Then suddenly my phone vibrated.

**From: Ahomine**

**Sure. I'll text you once I get off from school. Miss me Bakagami? (3)**

_UGGHHH... Seriously?! When is this fool going to be serious for once?_

* * *

Everyone! Welcome to my AoKaga fic. Sorry for this excruciatingly long chapter. But I hope you all like it. Don't worry, at the next chapter, I'll make sure I'll include some more Aomine and Kagami moments :)

If you have any suggestions and tips so I could write better, please leave a comment. I will definitely take them into consideration!

Anyways, have a happy day everyone :D


	2. Chapter 2

_ALL RIGHT! A few more minutes left till lunch time! Ever since I witnessed that confession Hyuuga-senpai had in the lockers, I really couldn't get it off my mind! I just really need to know for sure if the rumors are true. _

I was trying to read my text book but nothing that I read came into my mind. My mind was just elsewhere really. Nothing can make me focus back to our lesson. I sighed impatiently, and looked at my watch.

_30 seconds left!_

I was getting goosebumps now. The hairs in my body are standing up like crazy.

_20...18...16..._

I was already shading randomly on my notebook. I didn't mind what parts I covered, all I knew I had to just get the hell out of here.

_Man, I need to stop this... I'll definitely get nothing out of eavesdropping from the other students. I'm trying my best to avoid it, but it seems to be chasing me even more and more. UGH. Dear lord, the gods, allah and buddha, please grant my wish! I hope I don't here anymore gossip for the rest of my life so that I may actually have something more productive to d-_

"All right class! That's it for today! No homework today. But I will give an activity of Friday so please be prepared! Have a good lunch!" With that, our science teacher went out.

I stood up and quickly just gathered my things and dumped them in my bag in an disorderly fashion.

"Kagami-kun, I think you should at least fix your notes. It's all gonna get crumpled in your bag." Kuroko said as he was tidily fixing his own stuff. I grabbed my bag and hung it on my shoulders. I checked my watch again. _Hyuuga-Senpai and coach are definitely out by now. _

"Umm... Kuroko? I'll go ahead if that's alright? I just need to check on something."

Without looking at me, Kuroko just replied simply, "Alright Kagami-kun. I hope your not putting your nose in someone else's business."

"HUH?!" It was the only thing I could say. Kuroko sure is sharp. _Sometimes I'm afraid he can read my thoughts._ "Tch! Whatever Kuroko! I wouldn't do something as stupid as that!"

I left the room immediately. As I stepped outside the classroom. I ran towards the school gym. Knowing who exactly I would find there.

* * *

_Looks I got here a bit too early. _

I arrived at the school gym slightly panting. I tiptoed my way inside and closed the door as quietly as possible, but it seemed no one was there. No shoes squeaked nor did I hear faint voices. I got out from my hiding place which was a large garbage can that excellently hid my large body. Unfortunately, a few minutes had already passed and no one came in.

_I'm so stupid. Am I the lowest of the low. UGH! I should just leave... But... I just can't leave! I need to know the truth! Wait... I haven't been inside the lockers yet! Maybe they're there! _

I sprinted immediately to the door opposite of me. The door led to the locker rooms and I'll take my chances whether I can still catch them up there.

I finally reached the locker door. I slowly pressed my ear against the door. Silence. I couldn't hear any moving whatsoever not even whispers. I slowly turned the door know let my head in and peeked,

_No. Empty... Hah... Might as well stay here for lunch. It's too much of a bother going back now. _

I gave up and stepped inside the locker room and closed the door. I sat on the bench nearest to the locker I usually use whenever I was changing for practice. I took out the bento I made for myself this morning. I was already preparing to take the first bite, I suddenly heard footsteps approaching from outside.

"Thanks for coming here with me Riko..."

_Oh fuck! _

I quickly in the speed of light took away my bento and packed it inside my bag. I hid behind one of the lockers that was positioned at the right. It had a bit of space in between it and thank God I can even fit in it. It was really difficult breathing in such a small space so I positioned my head to the right where there was opening. The door to the room opened and closed. I eased myself on the wall and comfortably as I could and just listened to Coach and Hyuuga-senpai.

"It's perfectly alright Hyuuga-kun. What was is it you wanted to tell me?"

Hyuuga-senpai sighed, " A girl confessed to me. I'm guessing it was a first year."

"Wow! So what'd you say to her?"

_Wow? Hey hey aren't you guys going out?_

"I told her I was sorry that I couldn't return her feelings..."

"Hmm... And?"

Hyuuga-senpai paused for a while and spoke, " A-a-and that I... have someone special..."

Coach chuckled. "Well, how very bold of you Hyuuga-kun! Who new you had the guts to say that? I'm definitely seeing you in a new light now! Heeheehee!"

"Tch, be serious Riko! How am I gonna explain this to him?" a hint of worry heard in his voice.

_Him?_

"Well, I don't think he'll take it that bad. I mean Kiyoshi-kun is pretty understanding. There's no doubt he'll hate your for this."

_What... Kiyoshi-senpai?_

" I'm afraid how he'll react... I mean... It's pretty hard you know... Our situation is definitely different..."

A short silence occurred only to be broken by a hand, slapping someone hard on the back.

" OW! RIKO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THAT FOR?" Hyuuga-senpai growled in pain.

"Look Hyuuga-kun. I don't think Kiyoshi-kun ain't gonna love you anymore less just because some girl confessed to you."

_HAAAAAHHH?! Kiyoshi-senpai and Hyuuga-senpai?! I-i-i thought..?!_

My eyes widened with amazement with this new information I just heard straight from their lips.

"Besides, it's not like you led the girl on. You kindly rejected her that's it! You even told her you already had SOMEONE SPECIAL RIGHT?" Coach snickered.

"Stop that please." Hyuuga-senpai simply annoyed at this moment. "B-but.. I just need to to tell him. It's not right hiding this from him."

"So what are you waiting for? Go send him a text!"

"What? I have to do it now?"

Coach sighed, "It's now or never lover boy."

"Hah~ All right all right..."

I could hear a click and faint sounds of beeping from Hyuuga-senpai's phone. This was just all too much to take in!I had so many questions on my mind right now: _How long did they go out? Who did the first move? How come coach knows about them? Do the other senpais know about this? Who is top or bottom? WHAT?! The fuck am I thinking about their position during se-! DAMMIT I NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE ASAP!_

"So what'd he reply?"

"He's coming over here in ten minutes."

_GREAT. JUST MY LUCK! _

" Ok then! You sure your alright? I need to go now. I need to finish homework? Hey. It'll be fine. Don't think about the negative parts."

"Ok. Thank you so much Riko. I don't know how I could've handled this without you."

"Anytime! Ja~"

The door opened and closed. And with that I knew Hyuuga-senpai was the only one left in the room. I could definitely feel his steps going back and forth in the locker room.

_Dammit. If he sees me I'm definitely gonna shit bricks. _

As Hyuuga-senpai's steps echoed the room, I could here another pair of footsteps approaching from outside. Hyuuga-senpai knew it could be no other than Kiyoshi-senpai as he stopped dead on his pace. I heard the door again opening in and out.

"Hey Hyuuga-kun!" Kiyoshi-senpai greeted him cheerfully.

"Umm. Hey... uh where you busy?" Hyuuga-senpai's tone sounded shy and reluctant to speak up.

"Uh no. If it's you I'll totally cancel anything just to meet you. HEHE!"

"BAKA! Don't give me none of that crap!" I assumed Hyuuga-senpai slapped Kiyoshi-senpai's head hard as he whined in pain.

"Oh Hyuuga-kun, I was only telling the truth!"

"Tch... Whatever..."

An awkard pause came between them. Kiyoshi-senpai was the first to speak up.

" Hey is there something wrong?" his voice sounded much lower. I peeked carefully behind the locker I was hiding from, I could see both of them in clear view, facing each other. Kiyoshi-senpai moved a step closer to Hyuuga-senpai and caressed his cheek.

_OKAAAAY... I don't actually know what to make of this..._

I could see Hyuuga-senpai blush as soon as Kiyoshi-senpai touched him. His face and ears were definitely turning pinker and pinker.

"U-u-uhm... I-i-i need to tell you something."

He told Kiyoshi-senpai what happened with Michiko this morning and explained the things they said while he was being confessed to. I can see Hyuuga-senpai looking away from Kiyoshi-senpai while the other was just staring at him and listening on to every word he was saying.

"...And t-that's w-when I said..."

"Said what?" Kiyoshi-senpai asked in a curious tone.

"That I already had...someone..." he murmured. His face now beet red from embarrassment.

I could see the surprise in Kiyoshi-senpai's face as he widened his eyes and his mouth definitely hanging open. As I looked a bit more close, it looked like Kiyoshi-senpai too was slightly blushing.

"Oi... Say something..." Hyuuga-senpai muttered. He was now looking face to face at Hyuuga-senpai

Kiyoshi-senpai lost himself for a moment and shook his head. He looked at Hyuuga-senpai once more and gave a gentle smile. "I-I'm actually really glad to hear what you just said..."

It was either Hyuuga-senpai was annoyed or just really embarrassed because he kept looking away with a somewhat of a frown on his face but still it was beet red. Kiyoshi-senpai just chuckled at his actions and pushed himself onto Hyuuga-senpai and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you... I love you... Junpei..." Kiyoshi-senpai whispered in his ear. He still had that content smile on his face

_OH GOD... So... It was them all along?_

"Ah... Um..." Hyuuga-senpai seemed to be lost for words. Instead he just raised his arms up and returned Kiyoshi-senpai's hug.

This shocked him again. Coming from his beloved Hyuuga-kun, that was a pretty bold move.

_Even I can't imagine Hyuuga-senpai could do something romantic._

Hyuuga-senpai buried his face on to Kiyoshi-senpai's chest. Trying to cover his face from embarrassment. Kiyoshi-senpai ruffled his hair. Using his left hand, he grabbed Hyuuga-senpai's chin and planted a kiss on his lips.

_I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M SEEING THIS! _

Hyuuga-senpai was shaking all right. I could see his knees trembling as Kiyoshi-senpai deepened their kiss. Both of their cheeks flushed. I wanted to look away but I can't seem to. It was like my gut was telling me that I should just keep going on watching. _DAMMIT. This is so wrong. I have to look away!_ But even though I really wanted to, there was just something about seeing two men kiss. Living in America, I did see people kiss in public, especially when it was between men. At first it did bother me. But once keep seeing kiss after kiss you finally get used to it. But... _It's definitely different when it's someone you know..._

I continued to watch them. Hyuuga-senpai didn't seem to fight rather than just let the other dominated his mouth. Their lips sucked at tongues played together in a loving way. Then, Kiyoshi-senpai finally pulled away from their kiss.

"Junpei..." he said. As he looked in his lover's eyes.

"...Hmm?.. Ww-what?"

"I want to touch you. Is that alright?"

_HUHHHH?! THIS IS WRONG. NO! HYUUGA-SAMA PLEASE REJECT! IF YOU'RE GONNA DO IT, I 'M NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO TAKE MY EYES OFF! LORD, THE GODS, BUDDHA, ALLAH PLEASE LET THE UNIVERSE BE ON MY SIDE!_

It wasn't only me who was surprised, but Hyuuga-senpai too. My mouth was hanging already and my head was already imagining things that a normal guy wouldn't think of in this kind of situation.

"Aah... Umm..." Hyuuga-senpai again looked away and looked around avoiding eye contact. His face clearly defined anxiety. As he did not know what to respond.

_PLEASE SENPAAAAAI! Don't do this to me! I'm so stupid! That Ahomine was right, I really am the greatest Baka out there. DAMMIT BAKAGAMIIII!_

"Be quick about it." Hyuuga-senpai muttered as he blushed more furiously.

_WHAT._

I was already having a huge headache, and the it only increased more as my head did an internal shriek.

_ . . .Please. Hyuuga-senpai and Kiyoshi-senpai don't do this while I'm her-_

**BANG.**

_Huh?_

I could see Hyuuga-senpai's back was now on the lockers and Kiyoshi-senpai so close to him. _He's trembling again..._

" I love you Junpei..."

"Ah umm.. I-" Hyuuga-senpai was interrupted by a pair of lips kissing him again.

Kiyoshi-senpai moved his head to the left. I could see his tongue entering the other's mouth.

"Mmm...Mmm..." Hyuuga-senpai moaned, I could see his hands slowly reaching Kiyoshi-senpai's head. His fingers slowly ruffling the other's hair and suddenly pushed him closer.

Kiyoshi-senpai's eyes widened but their kiss didn't break. I could tell that this must be the first time our Captain has done this to him as Kiyoshi-senpai stopped moving his lips for a while and letting Hyuuga-senpai take lead. Out of the corner of him lips, I could see a small smile forming. He closed his eyes again and held his lover more closer and tighter to him.

_Hmm... I know this is wrong. Watching those two but... I can't help but feel that they're really compatible with each other._

I finally looked away. I knew what was going to happen anyways so I just decided to just face the grey-colored back side of the locker again.

_Kiyoshi-san really loves Hyuuga-senpai huh?_

_..._

_When will I ever get to experience that? _

_The feeling of being loved?_

_..._

To be honest, I never had a girlfriend in America. Sure there were a few girls that confessed to me, even here in Japan but I didn't really make a big deal out of it. Of course, I knew rejection wasn't easy, I politely declined those who came up to me. And as expected, they wouldn't want to talk to me anymore.

_But what if I just did give them a chance? Maybe I would have finally felt the feeling of being loved and taken care of. Where you share both of your inner most feelings and sharing your problems together? _

"AAAHH! Kiyoshi! It hurts! A-a-ahh! P-p-please... aahh... be... more...!"

"Hnn! Um... Junpei... Just a little bit more kay?"

"Haaah! Hnn... O-o-kay... Haa!"

"Heh. Well, LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!"

_WHAT THE HECK SENPAI? EVEN IN SEX YOU STILL CARRY THAT MOTTO?_

The only biting remark Hyuuga-senpai could make was, "B-b-baka!". Given the circumstances, he simply could not win this round this time.

_This is going to be the longest lunch break EVER...Hnn?_

I could feel my pocket vibrating. _Crap! I forgot about my phone!_ Even though the vibrating did send of off a bit of noise, I was actually thankful that Hyuuga-senpai's lustful moans echoed throughout the room. It seemed that their "activity" wasn't interrupted.

I carefully took out my phone and opened it. A text.

**From: Ahomine**

**Oi. What's up?**

_"What's up?" You want a "What's up" ? I'll give you a "WHAT'S UP?"!_

**To: Ahomime**

**Oh I'm good! Right now, I'm just listening to some perfectly awesome tunes of Hyuuga-senpai. He has an amazing falcetto did you know that? And Kiyoshi-senpai is fantastic with the bass! They just go well together. I LITERALLY can't stop listening to them.**

_Sent._

**BEEP BEEP**

_Wow, that was fast. _

**From: Ahomine**

**What? You're listening to them having sex or something?**

_HUH?! Dammit! I shouldn't have said that! Shit!_

**To: Ahomine**

**HAHAHAHAHA! You know Ahomine you're such an idiot sometimes! All that porn videos you've been watching has been getting the better of you! **

_Sent. _

**BEEP BEEP**

**From: Ahomine**

**SO YOU ARE LISTENING TO THEM ARE YOU?! WOW KAGAMI! YOU REALLY HIT THE JACK POT DIDN'T YOU! YOU HAVE GOT TO TELL ME THIS LATER! **

_CRAAAAAAAP. I will not get a single wink of sleep later if we're going to meet up. He's gonna pester me with dirty questions. I didn't intend for this to happen, and I simply did not want to anyone letting me remember it!_

**To: Ahomine**

**Cancel today's plans.**

_Sent._

**BEEP BEEP**

**From: Ahomine**

**DON'T YOU RUN BAKAGAMI.**

_PERSISTENT BRAT._

_I am in DEEP SHIT. As soon as school is over, I am gonna dash to my place! _

_But..._

_First things first..._

_WHEN THE HELL ARE THEY GONNA FINISH?!_

* * *

**HELLO EVERYONE :)))**

**A brand new chapter! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and faves! I hope I did well on the second chapter. I'm sorry if there was any grammatical errors in this one! I hadn't had time to check them thoroughly. I wrote this chapter quite quickly since I wanted to update as soon as I can. But I promise next time, it won't be as half assessed!**

**I'm trying hard to write some smut scenes. So please be patient with me everyone! **

**Again, I did another broken promise T^T, I wasn't able to put Aomine more in this chapter. BUT! The next chapter shall finally have him! I SWEAR ON IT ON SLICES OF BREAD XD**

**As I was writing this, I was listening to some Character Songs Duet Series of KnB. IT IS AMAZING YOU GUYS. Gave me quite the boost while I was writing it. Kagami's and Aomine's Character Song Duet came out and I am definitely in love with it :) I love the song called "Ultimate Zone". Their songs are mostly action paced. **

**As for other favorites, I really like Midorima and Takao's "Asu e Tsurete". It had a nice and sweet melody! Another one of the same kind is Kuroko's and Aomine's "Ray of shine" and Kagami's and Kuroko's " Onaji Bania no Kaze no Naka". I thought these songs had a really nice feel good vibe. **

**Well everyone, please leave a comment and help me make this story better :) I would love to hear all of your suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Uggh...I'm so tired... How long does it really have to take for two guys to have hot and steamy locker sex?_

A lot has happened in one whole day that's for sure.

1. I heard a rumor about Coach and Hyuuga-senpai's relationship.

2. I saw and heard Michiko's confession to Hyuuga-senpai. Michiko is the girl that likes Hyuuga-senpai. An unrequited love I guess.

3. I followed Hyuuga-senpai to the lockers after hearing he and Coach were going to talk.

4. I finally found out who was Hyuuga-senpai's true lover. And that was Kiyoshi-senpai.

5. I endured a whole lunch hour behind a locker.

6. I heard a lot of moaning.

7. Endless moaning.

8. This was the first time I heard a lot of "Aah! (s)" in one hour.

9. I realized that a man does have a lot of stamina when it comes to sex.

10. I learned that even with a same-sex partner, you can still have a good time.

11. LOTS OF MOANS.

_UUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH! _

The two of them finished just 10 minutes before the bell rang. I couldn't afford them catching me, so I stayed behind a bit. Of course, I ended up late in class and the teacher told me off, forcing me to do today's cleaning duty after school.

_Well. At least I don't have to meet that stupid Ahomine. _

I was only joking with Aomine at the time. I was really impatient and I really wanted to get out of the lockers, I just had to take out my frustration on him. And the idiot seemed to get my drift while I was "joking" him.

_I do not want to deal with that stupid pervert! Big-boobs freak!_

As I put my thoughts of Aomine aside, I proceeded to our homeroom classroom and started sweeping the floor.

_There isn't a lot of mess here. I may be able to finish early too. But... I'll just stay until five. Aomine is probably getting tired of waiting at Maji Burger anyways so I may be able to avoid him._

I continued to sweep the other half of the classroom. Slowly putting the chairs back and front again. My thoughts were already trying to recover about today's events, when suddenly I remembered a little conversation I heard from Hyuuga-senpai and Kiyoshi-senpai.

**Lunch -a few hours ago-**

Kiyoshi-senpai and Hyuuga-senpai were already at their limit it seemed as I could hear their breathing and moaning a lot more faster and as the lockers creaked more. With one last push, both of them released. Breathing heavily as they finished their round. I peeked a bit to see what were they about to do and it seemed they positioned themselves on a nearby bench and sat quietly. Hyuuga-senpai sat in front of Kiyoshi-senpai, his big arms hugging him tightly. I could see even with Hyuuga-senpai's head down, he was blushing hard.

Kiyoshi-senpai gave him a peck on the cheek and trailed kisses on the sides of his neck.

"Junpei... Sorry if I was a bit rough..."

"Um... It's alright... I c-can handle... a bit of pain..."

Kiyoshi-senpai chuckled, "Haha... You're always the one who pretends you don't endure anything huh?".

"Hmm..."

"Hey, are you mad?"

Hyuuga-senpai suddenly looked up and looked directly at Kiyoshi-senpai, "NO BAKA! Do I have to say it a hundred times?"

The other just smiled again. "Finally you answer me." He gave a light kiss at Hyuuga-senpai.

Hyuuga-senpai surprised at the gesture, quickly pulled away. "S-stop that!"

"Haha! ok ok!" As if he couldn't hug even more tighter, Kiyoshi-senpai pulled him more closer and kissed his neck.

A silence passed between them. But it wasn't like those awkward silences, instead, it was one of those where you just mutually agree to it and let the moment prolong itself until it was the right time to speak up. Seconds later, I see Hyuuga-senpai put his head even lower.

"Hyuuga-kun? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Um... I have to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

Even looking down, Hyuuga-senpai inhaled deeply and let it out. " I don't want to toot my own horn but... E-even though there would be a lot of g-girls c-c-confessing to me... I-i-i'd... still... c-c-choose you..." His face turning more redder than before.

Both me and Kiyoshi-senpai widened our eyes with surprise. Both of us did not expect that kind of statement from him, he, who's always dead serious and was seldom kidding around actually said those words.

It was now Kiyoshi-senpai's turn to blush. "H-h-hyuga-kun... I really-"

"Wait. Before you say anything else," the other interrupted. " I need to let this out now that we're both together and no one can hear us."

_Uh-huh..._

"You're very important to me. I wouldn't have said yes when you asked me to go out with you if I wasn't serious. You see I also..."

_Also?_

"Also... I-i...love y-y-ou t-t-oo..."

"Ah..ah... Junpei!" Kiyoshi-senpai turned Hyuuga-senpai's head around and kissed him. The other didn't fight back. Their kisses were passionate and deep. Just like their love for each other.

**PRESENT**

_I love you. That three letter phrase can be said to your mom, dad, sister, brother and even friends. But still... It's different saying it to someone you like. It's totally different. I may not have a lot of experience but I guess it goes with the saying, "you get butterflies in your stomach". I wonder when will I be able to get the same relationship Hyuuga-senpai and Kiyoshi-senpai has._

As I finished the last right side of erasing the black board, I checked my watch.

_5:10 pm. Ok. This is good. Aomine is probably long gone by now. _

I opened the classroom door and closed it. I walked on the empty hallways and walked down the stairs. There weren't a lot of students anymore. And the janitors started to clean up the day's mess. There was still a few clubs staying. Although Seirin's basketball club has been noticed over the past few years, but the other sports club aren't so bad either. As I was reaching the entrance, looking ahead. I saw a boy with another school uniform.

_Navy blue blazer and pants. White shirt. Deep violet/burgundy neck tie. Wait... .No WAY!_

"HAH! Kagami! Do you really think I would be such an idiot and not wait for you here in your school? You have to think of a better escape plan that this!" Aomine snickered.

I stood there dumbfounded.

_This AHO actually outsmarted me! DAMMIT!_

"Oi BAKA! Don't just stand there!"

I quickly snapped back to my senses, " Get away from me Ahomine! I don't need to deal with you right now!"

"Oh really?" Aomine moved forward and ran quickly towards me. With an instant I turned around and ran.

_Oh the Gods, let me be in the zone for once so I could get away from this guy!_

And just was I about to make a quick left turn, I got yanked backwards and my butt hit the solid ground hard.

"Heh. You're not going anywhere little tiger! You have to tell me all the juicy details!"

* * *

At Maji Burger, to pay for his silence, I had to buy him the most expensive burger on the menu.

"Dammit Ahomine! We could have just bought the regular sized ones!"

"C'mon, don't be so cheap! And besides, we aren't here to talk about burgers aren't we?"

"Tch. Didn't I tell you I wanted to be left alone?"

Aomine crossed his arms and said, " Well, weren't YOU the one who said to meet me here in this burger joint!"

"Simply, it was a slip of the tongue." I barked.

"Slip of the tongue my ass! Now please proceed to the cock sucking!" Aomine said aloud. The customers near us eyed us weirdly and almost accusingly in fact.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU DON'T NEED TO SHOUT!"

" YOU DON'T HAVE TO AS WELL IDIOT!"

I sighed and proceeded to tell him about todays events. Surprisingly enough he didn't interrupt. Because usually when I would talk to him about rumors I would hear, he would just keep interrupting me even though I'm not even halfway through the story yet.

"So yeah... That's what happened. HEY! DON'T GO TELLING ANYONE OK?"

"Yeah Yeah! Wow. So Kiyoshi likes man ass too huh?"

"Hey don't be like that-" _Huh?_ "TOO?" I was confused. "What do you mean, TOO?"

" Well I'm Bi just so you know."

_WHAAAAAAAT?_

"OI. Don't look so surprised Bakagami."

My mouth was hanging open. I found out another surprising thing today. My eyes popped.

"B-b-b-but h-h-h-ow?"

Aomine leaned on his chair and scratched his head, " Well, I do have standards too you know. Like I just don't go for a guy randomly. "

"But how did you know you were Bi?"

" I don't know. I guess it started when one day I found out that having sex with girls can be boring sometimes especially when they are flat-chested."

"Really. What is this obsession with big breasts?" I said.

" Well they're more fun of course," Aomine continued," These days it's so rare to find someone with big breasts you know. And also, the girls I had one night stands with these days have stretched out their holes far enough, like it doesn't even feel I'm putting anything in it."

"Ah is that so?" I was at a loss for words. I couldn't find anything to say but just listen to Aomine.

"So to fulfill my desires, I tried it one day with a guy. And let me tell you, It's not as weird as you think. It's actually pretty hot and exciting."

_Now that I think about it, even though Hyuuga-senpai's moans at first when they started sounded painful, once they were in the middle of it, it became different. More lustful and wanting. _

" But I those two I figured out immediately. I mean, when we played games together, I could see Megane and Big Guy eyeballing each other in a different way than the others. Guess that's another pair."

"Another pair? What do you mean?" _Could it be Aomine knows more couples?_

"Well... Might as well tell you. Tetsu and Kise."

"WHAT?!" I stood up quickly and slammed my hands on the table. The people around me were shocked and scared at the same time. So I slowly slid back to my seat.

"Calm down, Kagami. Don't overreact!"

"B-b-b-but K-k-kuroko? REALLY?"

"Yeah. I found them doing it in the lockers. And believe me they're pretty much in love alright."

"In love huh?" I said unconsciously.

" What?"

I looked at Aomine directly. "Hey Aho, have you ever been in love?"

" You're acting weird again Baka."

" Look if you don't want to answer-"

"Okay okay! Don't be such a tight ass. Well..." Aomine fell silent for a moment. Suddenly I could see a hint of pink on his cheeks. Even with the tanned skin, you could really tell he was slightly blushing. " Yeah."

"Hoho! Seeing your girly blush right there, I'm guessing you're still in love with that person aren't you?" I grinned.

"So what if I am? Got a problem?" Aomine retorted. "H-h-have you?"

I paused for thought for a while. The answer was pretty obvious, "No. I haven't yet."

I looked away feeling ashamed. _Am I the only one who hasn't fallen in love yet?_

As if Aomine was reading my inner thoughts, he said, " Look you're not the only who hasn't fallen in love. If you would just give others a chance."

" Yeah I guess. That's my fault. But..."

"But what?"

"It's really hard to find someone who actually loves you for who you are you know."

"How will you know you've found that someone when you never really gave it a try."

I looked at Aomine again. His face was serious. Even sometimes this guy has a questionable IQ, he still can make pretty good points too.

I smiled, "Since when did you become the love expert?"

"Shut up."

I chuckled. "Well, let's just see if someone does confess, maybe I would give it a try."

"Oi Baka, don't you have any sexual preferences?"

"Well, I guess I wouldn't mind dating a guy. I'll just go with the flow. I mean it wouldn't hurt to try like you pointed out. When you fall in love, you just fall right? I don't think your gender affects that." I replied.

Aomine widened his eyes a bit. Like he was astonished with the answer I'd given. So I just continued talking, " Well enough about me, who's this person you like? Boy or girl? What kind of person is she? Or he? Is he/she from your school? Or it from other-"Hey! Stop barging me with a lot of questions!"

I laughed at him as he blushed again.

"Well, tell me more about this person."

"This person huh? Well, this person's a HE."

"Wow. I had no idea. So is he great? I mean have you confessed to him yet?"

I was getting more and more interested in Aomine's love life. It's the first time we had this kind of talk. Something so honest and jokes aside. I'm actually having fun talking to Aomine with other topics besides basketball and his perverted journeys.

"Yeah. He is... Um great. No. Not yet. I'm waiting for the right time."

"Amazing. What makes him great? Like what are some qualities about him that you find appealing?"

Aomine shifted in his seat, " Well, he is a big idiot that's for sure. But... He fusses about little things and cares a lot even though he's doing it unconsciously. Like it's a natural part of him. And he is funny too. He has a huge appetite and loves basketball."

"Haha! Well, a way to a man's heart is through food after all. He sounds great. Well good luck with him and all. I'm sure you'll find the right time to confess."

"Yeah. Now that I've found out he doesn't care about the confessor being male or female, I think I might have to be straight with my feelings with him soon."

"Wow that's even greater luck! But why soon? I mean don't you need to take things slow?"

Aomine chuckled, "It doesn't work that way these days fool. You have to take the lead or else someone might snatch them away before someone else does."

_Ahhh... So that's how it is._

"Well whoever that is, I'd love to meet him soon. Play basketball with him and just hang out. But of course I'll let you guys have your time when you're dating. HAHA!"

Aomine laughed with me, "Yeah... I'd love to do those things..."

We said our goodbyes and proceeded to head home. It wasn't as bad as I thought. But the burden of having to carry a lot of secrets are sure to take its toll on me soon.

_I mean Hyuuga-senpai and Kiyoshi-senpai and also Kuroko and Kise. I hope I just don't act too awkward. They're still the same people I know. And them having these relationships ain't gonna change that._

I arrived at my apartment. I lived alone since my parents are in the U.S. So I had to take care of myself. My apartment is sparsely decorated. And I don't really need to have a lot of stuff anyways since it's going to be a bother cleaning them up afterwards.

I took a hot shower, changed my clothes and flopped down my bed.

_Haaah. I'm tired. Hmm... This room is so big for one person. I wonder... If I'm able to have someone, I would be able to let them in here._

With these thoughts, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Aomine was staring blankly at his bedroom ceiling. It was already 11pm and he really needed to sleep soon. But his thoughts were keeping him awake.

_Kagami... You're so dense sometimes... Haaah~ I wonder what will happen if I ever confronted him..._

* * *

**So another chapter is finished :) Thank you again for all the faves, follows and reviews! They really boost up my motivation to write more better chapters! I'll try updating once a week since school is keeping me busy again. **

**anyways, stay tuned for another chapter of Aomine and Kagami!**

**When will Kagami realize that the love his is looking for is just with Aomine?**

**Will Aomine be able to confess?**

**What other secrets out there that await Kagami?**

**Find out on the next few chapters everyone :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Again, another morning waking up for school, taking a shower, eating 20 pancakes for breakfast and walking to school.

I managed to avoid the other Seirin students and didn't go near them as I possibly can.

_You never know if I might hear a rumor again. It's gonna be so hard to resist._

"Good morning, Kagami-kun."

"AAAAAAAH" I shouted. I looked at my right side and I can see Kuroko standing there with his usual blank face.

"Don't do that so early in the morning Kuroko!"

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun." he replied.

"Tsk. Alright alright."

"So, why are you avoiding the other students Kagami-kun?"

_Dammit. He's so sharp. And with that face, I don't know what the hell he might be thinking."_

"Oh um, I have this slight cold." I faked a sneeze and rubbed my nose. "See?"

"Liar."

_Don't piss me off early in the morning Kuroko!_

"Fine, believe what you wanna believe! Oi we have practice later by the way."

"I knew that already before you reminded me Kagami-kun."

"Arggh! For once can't you-"

**BEEP BEEP**

"Oh, who's was it?" I took my phone from my pocket and opened it. _No new messages. No new calls. Then it must be..._ "Oi Kuroko, that yours?"

I put back my phone to my pocket and looked at Kuroko.

_What the hell? I-i-is he... blushing?_

This is the first time I've seen Kuroko's face get red aside from being in the court playing our games. Although Kuroko was the kind of guy that had an expressionless face, it was an exception whenever we played really intense games or when we was having fun with. Sort of like a special moment.

_HEHE! My turn to piss him off._

"Oi Kuroko who's that? HAHA! You're blushing! Is it your lover?" I sneered.

Kuroko fell even more silent. His pale skin turning into almost crimson red. My eyes widened. I didn't expect that kind of reaction from Kuroko. I only meant to tease him. _Maybe I was taking it a little too far. It's not really my business to know anyways._

"Oh um Kuroko, you know I was only j-"

"A-a-ah, i-it was Kise-Kun." he answered flatly.

_KISE..._

_TEXTING KUROKO..._

_MADE HIM BLUSH..._

_OH SHIT... I COMPLETELY FORGOT!_

"OHHH! AHAHAHA! I see! OH UMM.. AAH... HOW IS HE?" I manage to ask to break the awkwardness.

Kuroko closed his phone and put it in his school bag. "O-oh um... He's ok... Cheerful a-as always." he said while his face looking away from me. Although his face wasn't as red as before, I could see a tint of pink in his cheeks. _Dammit say something!_

"Ahh.. Ummm... Th-that's good! HAHAHA!" It was all that I could manage to say.

We reached the gates of Seirin in awkward silence. Kuroko didn't say a word as we walked. We changed shoes and then headed for class together. As usual, Kuroko is behind me, and with his lack of presence, he is able to get away with sleeping in class. First period was over and we had a 5 minute break. I turned around and Kuroko sound alseep. Lightly snoring.

_Can't wake up the poor guy. Hmm... He must be tired. Then I'll just leave him them..._

As I was about to turn around, my eyes caught something below. _KUROKO'S PHONE! No but this is wrong. I shouldn't go through his texts. But... DAMMIT!_

I slowly and quietly moved my body towards the bag. It was in the outside pocket so I didn't have to deal with zippers. My index finger and thumb touched the top of the phone. I raised it while my eyes watching Kuroko in his sleep. _Ok Ok. Sleep little boy..._ The phone was finally out and I shifted the phone to my palm. I turned around as gentle as possible so Kuroko wouldn't wake up. I finally made my way up to my desk and opened the phone.

_Sorry Kuroko!_

I immediately turned to MESSAGES. And found around 600 texts. _Who could this be from?_ I opened to inbox and there it was, layed out for me to see.

**FROM: KISE-KUN**

_UGGGGHH! I'll read only one! That'll be the end of it!_

I chose the first text message, It loaded for quite a bit, then it displayed the recent message.

**FROM: KISE-KUN**

**Hi Kurokocchi! Take care of yourself today ok? Don't forget you're gonna go to my house! After practice, I'll wait for you. I wanna hug you in bed again! It's been such a long time since we did it! Well anyways, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH KUROKOCCHI. **(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )

_Kise can be a bit over the top sometimes huh?_

I stared at the phone for a moment and tried to stop myself from reading the other messages. But the temptation was too much. I turned around and see Kuroko sound asleep, head down.

_Ok... A few more wouldn't hurt right?_

My heart was beating wildly. Who knows when Kuroko might wake up and catch me.

_He's so scary when he gets mad._

I moved towards the older messages. Most of them are from Kise. _Heh. Actually, everything is from Kise. Well, how about this one._ The message stated it was from a month ago.

**FROM: KISE-KUN**

**Kurokocchi? Are you alright? Hey I'm really sorry... **o(╥﹏╥)o **Please talk to me... I love you Kurokocchi!**

_Hmm? What did Kise do exactly?_

I looked at the even later messages.

**FROM: KISE-KUN**

**Heeeey! I'm really sorry for last night Kurokocchi. I was too rough on you. I'm really really really sorry! Is your body fine? I'm really sorry!**

I stared at the screen for a while. Kise's text could only mean one thing.

_They did it! Kuroko got mad because Kise was rough during sex! But... I've always thought as Kise to be more feminine and all. Sure he is manly in some ways but he didn't seem to be the type of guy who was rough when it came to sex. Well, nobody really knows until you get in bed with that person. Hmm... Well Aomine is really masculine so he must be the one who puts it in right? He is definitely rough during sex._

I remembered that time we came home a bit drunk from Momoi-san's party. Aomine happened to pick up a girl who went to a different school but was a friend of Momoi's. Aomine's house was closer so I had to sleep over since I wasn't in the condition to go home. Though I was very tired, I was kept awake by that girl's moaning from the next room. I took Aomine's room while the other two did it in the guest room. Even with thick walls, I heard it clearly. The girl was basically at her lungs moaning really loudly even to the point of screaming. At some point it got so loud I punched the wall. There must have been a bang since Aomine's laugh came after. Just to piss me off even more, he must have done something to make the girl that even made her scream. I ended up sleeping downstairs at the living room couch.

_I only slept for about 4 hours that day. I swear. Is Aomine that good? I've only seen his upper body. He does have a great body. His tanned skin, whenever it sweats from our one-on-ones or games, his muscles glistens and all. His muscles, triceps, deltoids, six pack and-_

_WAIT. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?_

I slapped myself so hard it hurt. I turned back to Kuroko's phone and returned to the home screen. I looked back and saw Kuroko still sleeping.

_He's really a heavy sleeper huh? How many hours does he sleep for? Really..._

I slowly moved again towards his bag. I remembered the position it was last in so I made sure to do things lightly and slowly. Finally the phone was in the bag. I looked at Kuroko again, his head is in the other side now. _Good. He shouldn't have seen anything._ I moved my body back up again and finally the bell rang for next period.

* * *

"OKAY EVERYONE! THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU CAN GO HOME NOW!" Coach shouted.

We had our usual practice at the gym and this time the training regimen was even harsher than before. Everyone was dead tired when we all got to our locker rooms.

I was lying on the left bench near my locker, I looked at the side and remembered the events from yesterday. When Hyuuga-senpai and Kiyoshi-senpai did it here in this room. I tried hard not too blush in front of Hyuuga-senpai. He always talks to me during practices and today I kept stuttering and messing up in front of him. His comments for me today were, " Why are you so dazed today?", " IDIOT! You're pissing me off!" and " Oi Idiot! CONCENTRATE! Or I'll pull your guts out!". _And he seemed to really mean it too. Oh God._ Kiyoshi-senpai calmed Hyuuga-senpai down whenever it happened. Approaching him in his personal space. Kiyoshi-senpai would say something to defend my side and Hyuuga-senpai would just "Tch." but at the sides of his cheek, I could see him faintly blushing.

_It's so hard to concentrate! Now that I know there more than just friends, It's very distracting. And It wouldn't be that bad if it weren't for me hearing them have sex! If that didn't happen, it wouldn't bother me! UGGGH!_

I went out from the showers and changed my clothes. The others have already gone and it was only me, Kuroko, Kiyoshi-senpai and Hyuuga-senpai left.

I put on my jacket and sat down next to Kuroko and tied the laces of my shoes.

"Kagami-kun, I'm going home first. See you tomorrow!" Kuroko stood up and left.

_Hehe! You ain't gonna fool me Kuroko! I know exactly where your going!_

I chuckled to myself. Even though knowing people's secrets annoy me, they still amuse me at some point.

"Oi Kagami! Don't just laugh randomly that's creepy."

I snapped back from my thoughts, "Oh um sorry Senpai!"

"Really, kids these days." Hyuuga-senpai sighed.

"Haha! Let him be Hyuuga-kun!" Kiyoshi-senpai joined in.

"Whatever. Oi Kagami, as your captain, I need to ask something from you."

"Um sure Senpai. What is it?"

" What's bothering you today? Do you have a problem or anything that bothers you? You can tell us you know. We'll listen."

_OH NO._

"HAHA! A-a-ah there's nothing wrong S-senpai! HAHAHAHA!"

"You're a very bad liar Kagami! OUT WITH IT OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"

Hyuuga-senpai had this dark expression showing at his face. _He's so scary!_ I felt so small. My forehead and my palms were sweating.

"T-there's nothing w-w-w-rong S-s-senpai!"

Hyuuga-senpai with his evil aura moved closer to me. I was already shaking. He looked like a freaking demon out to get my soul. I fell from the bench and moved away from him. Only to have back stuck at the lockers.

"SO KAGAMI? YOU WANT TO DIE OR NOT?" His face cracked a smile.

"I-i-i-"

"HAHAHA! Oi Hyuuga don't scare him!" Kiyoshi-senpai's laughter broke the tension. He walked towards us reached out a hand for me. "Here, stand up."

I took his hand and stood up.

"We don't want to scare you Kagami. We just really wanna know what's going on." Kiyoshi-senpai said.

"So you better be out with it KAGAMI!" The other added, still emanating that deadly aura of his.

_SHOULD I TELL THEM? THE GODS, BUDDHA AND THE UNIVERSE PLEASE HELP ME._

I was sweating like crazy. Though Kiyoshi-senpai managed to calm things down, both of them still wanted to know what's been bothering me.

_I might as well. They were bound to find out sooner or later._

"I... I..."

"YOU?"

"Yes, Kagami?"

I took a deep breath.

"I SAW YOU TWO HAVE SEX!"

_WAIT! THIS ISN'T THE SENTENCE I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY!_

The two of them widened their eyes at me. Their mouths hanging open. Blushing furiously. Face clearly filled with embarrassment.

"Um... K-kagami-kun... w-when did you?" Kiyoshi-senpai the first one to ask.

"Y-yesterday."

"B-b-but you weren't there!"

"Well... I-i was hiding behind that locker." I pointed the locker I was hiding from the day before. "Well I didn't actually "see" it. I "heard" it." I said nervously.

"U-uh..."

Hyuuga-senpai didn't say word. His face was full of emotions I cannot even describe. He was shaking and speechless.

"B-BUT I WON'T SAY A WORD I PROMISE! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!" I managed to say. _This is a total lie. _

I noticed Hyuuga-senpai looked down. His posture was now relaxed but-

_OH GOD. THAT AURA AGAIN!_

"Kagami... Please tell me how did you know about us?" he said cracking his neck and knuckles.

_SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEEEE!_

* * *

After I told them from begging to end how I found out, Kiyoshi-senpai held Hyuuga-senpai's body back from beating me up.

_" Let's kill him now!" he said. Oh god, why am I so stupid?_

Kiyoshi-senpai managed to calm down Hyuuga-senpai again.

"Umm... Kagami-kun... I hope this doesn't change your opinion of us."

"N-no it won't! You guys are still my senpais no matter what! I respect you guys for that. B-but It'll take some time to get used to. So I'm really sorry!" I bowed in front of them.

I could hear Hyuuga-senpai sigh. "Hah~ Kids these days... I'll forgive you Kagami. But you have to do twice as much training on our next practice. GOT THAT?"

_My body will be battered at that point, but now is not the time to complain!_

"Y-yes sir! Um... Is it alright if I'll go ahead?"

"Yes, it's alright." Hyuuga-senpai replied.

Kiyoshi-san smile at me. "When I'm not around Kagami-kun, I hope you can watch my little wifey here~ haha!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Hyuuga-senpai punched Kiyoshi-senpai hard in the stomach.

"A-a-ah I'll go ahead! BYE!" I dashed out of the locker room until I reached the gates.

"HAAAAAAH! FINALLY I'M OUT! Eh? AOMINE?"

Aomine stood there in front of the gates.

"Don't shout BAKA! You attract way too much people with that big voice of yours!"

"B-but why are you here?"

"Can't I just drop by to see how you are?

_He's being weird again._

"Whatever. So what are your plans right now?"

"Not much really. Wondering if I could eat with you. My parents aren't at home so no one really cooked."

"Oh I see. Wanna go at my place? I can cook us dinner." I asked. Honestly I wanted someone over to come. My apartment can be really gloomy at times so having Aomine around with lighten it up a bit.

Aomine's eyes lit up, "R-really?"

"What the hell, you've been to my place many times already. What's with the excitement?"

"It's nothing BAKA. C'mon!"

"I should be the one saying that!"

Me and Aomine walked together towards my apartment. We passed a few houses as I talked to him what happened with my senpais.

"So they found out huh?"

"Yeah. You don't stand a chance with Hyuuga-senpai's temper!"

Aomine chuckled, " That's what you get with all your curiosity."

My nerve twitched, "Whatever! At least they're forgiven me already!"

"So what are you gonna cook?" Aomine asked.

"We have to drop by that small grocery first. I'll make some curry and fried noo-"

"Ssh!" Aomine stopped walking and put his finger to his lips. "Be quiet!"

"Why? What happened?" I whispered.

"Sssh!" Aomine looked around listening. "Can you hear that?"

I paused for a moment. I could hear a faint sound. But I can't make it out what it is. "Y-yeah. What is it?"

"Come!" Aomine grabbed my hand and walked fast.

"Oi where are you taking me?"

"Don't be so loud dammit!"

"Tch! Your pissing me off!"

We passed about two houses and then Aomine stopped. I could see there was a turn to the right. But it was small, a narrow way and a bit dark. The sides of the walls didn't have windows in them so I guessed it was just some random space between the houses.

"What's in there?" As I was about to walk in, slammed me on the wall in an instance.

"OI WHAT THE HE-?" Aomine was so close to my face as he covered my mouth.

"I said quiet! Listen!" he whispered.

I didn't have a choice so I listened.

"Ah! Hnn! Haaah!"

"A-a-aomine... what was t-that?"

"I think you know what it is already."

"Haaah! Ahh!"

It sounded like it came from a guy. Moaning!

Aomine uncovered my mouth slowly turned my body around and moving me to the edge of the wall. The moans became louder and louder and finally me and Aomine peeked inside.

_N-n-no! It can't be!_

"Hnn... Kurokocchi, it's been a while hasn't it?"

_KISE AND KUROKO? T-TH-THEY'RE DOING IT OUT HERE IN THE OPEN?_

" Looks like they're having fun aren't they?" Aomine whispered behind my ear. His breath against my skin made my skin shiver. "Hmmm... Looks like you'll get a first hand look on how two guys have sex Kagami."

I couldn't say a word. All I could do but just observe the two who didn't seem to be fazed.

Kuroko's pants and bag were on the ground, leaving only his jacket on him. Kise raised his hips while Kuroko crossed his legs on the other's back and had his arms around him. I could see Kuroko's cock stood fully erect as Kise was pounding into him. As Kise humped him again and again, Kuroko would moan one after the another. His face was all red from embarrassment.

"Ne... Kurokocchi...?" Kise asked.

"Haa! ah.. y-y-es?"

Kise moved to a faster, his skin slapping Kuroko harder and louder. Kuroko gasped at the sudden action. "K-k-ise-kun! Ahh! P-p-lease s-slow down! Haaah!"

"Heh~ I can't Kurokocchi! You turn me on a lot!" Kise said. His head reached down to Kuroko's lips and kissed it deeply. Their tongues intertwining as their desires grew even more. Kuroko's body was shaking from all the pleasure, and even Kise looked he was so aroused.

Kuroko's pulled Kise's head closer to him. Playing with the other's tongue more and more as if it wasn't enough. I could see Kise widened his eyes for a moment, as if surprised, his mouth forming into smile and then finally closed his eyes. He matched Kuroko's kiss, but Kise was stronger, he dominated the other's mouth at the same time released a sound of pleasure from him.

"Kurokocchi you sound so sexy right now."

Kuroko didn't reply. He let out whimpers and moans all throughout as the other's crotch pushed deeper and deeper into him.

While I was watching all this, I could feel Aomine's own cock getting harder behind my ass. Not that my own isn't but it's a bizarre feeling to have someone else's feeling up to your ass. To make matter's worse, he moved in closer. Squeezing me to the wall.

"Oi! Don't do that! I'm already feeling uncomfortable, you don't need to take it to another lev-" I looked back at Aomine. His face blushing even with his dark tanned skin. His lips wet and while his eyes told me that he wanted to do something more than just watch Kuroko and Kise have sex.

I turned around and faced the wall.

_Is watching them have sex really turns him on? I wonder if Aomine also does these things. But it certainly doesn't help with his thing behind my ass!_

As I was about to continue watching Kuroko and Kise, I stopped when I could feel Aomine moving behind me.

_Hi..His... cock is rubbing my ass!_

"H-hey is this some kind of joke?" I whispered angrily. Aomine didn't reply. But just continued to rub his hard-on against my ass. I couldn't get away since Aomine was holding me tight so I was helpless. I stood there in front of the wall and just felt Aomine's cock. Even with both of our pants, I could really feel his bulge. Hard as a rock. As he rubbed his, my own crotch seemed to be feeling weird too. It also became harder as with Aomine's.

_W-what is this? A-a-am I feeling g-g-goo-?!_

Aomine held my head and moved it towards the edge. I could see Kuroko and Kise again in plain sight. Highly aroused and still pounding.

"Haah! Aahh! I'm g-g-g-onna c-cum K-K-kise!"

Kuroko arched his back while Kise moving deeper.

While that happened, Aomine whispered in my ear, " Kagami, let's move with them. I know you have that hard-on of yours."

I turned around, "W-what do y-you m-ean?"

Aomine didn't bother to answer. Instead turned my head round to look at Kuroko and Kise.

He rubbed his cock faster against my ass. It made my own feel painful. As if it wanted to let something out. I was shaking.

_A-a-m I getting turned on?_

I could feel myself heating up. I let out small moans. I was definitely feeling it. My own cock against the wall was really hard. Aomine moved his hand to cover my mouth.

"We don't want them finding out baka."

Out of the corner of my eye, Kise was going faster and faster, and Aomine did the same thing. He followed Kise's pace and I moaned even more. Trying to suppress it, I bit my lip hard while Aomine continued to cover my mouth.

Aomine was dry humping me faster and faster. And at the same time my own was painfully hard. I was about to explode.

"Kagami..." Aomine whispered in ear that gave me a tingling sensation all over.

"Y-yes?" I managed to say.

"I'm at my peak here... Mind if I finish it off?"

"D-d-ammit! j-j-just d-d-o it!"

Aomine laughed lightly. "All right then."

He rested his head at my left shoulder. His lips touching my ear. I could feel my ears getting harder while down below I was also at my peak.

Aomine kissed my ears again and again. My cock was throbbing painfully. With his hand that covered my mouth, he slowly moved his fingers and played with my lips.

"Kagami, suck them." he whispered.

"W-what?" My eyes widened, I didn't expect this.

"If you want to just end this faster just do it."

I was hesitant. But... _Would actually sucking his fingers make things faster?_

I had no choice, I listened to his word. I sucked on two of his fingers. While the other hand of Aomine moved to my stomach. Slowly and slowly moving down to my belt. Unbuckled it, unbuttoned and unzipped. He touched the cloth of my underwear,and my cock seemed to twitch. He pulled on the elastic and reached his hand down to my erection.

_All of this is driving me insane! Aomine forcing me to look at Kise and Kuroko's sex, sucking on Aomine's fingers, Aomine's dry humping me faster and faster and Aomine giving me a handjob! AOMINE YOU BIG PERVERT!_

Aomine's masculine hands were just too much. I sucked his fingers deeply almost reaching my throat, while his other hand continued to give me handjob. His hand moved up and down in a fast speed.

"A-a-aomine!"

"Hnn... T-taiga..."he whispered and my body jerked and I released. I was panting really hard and I could also feel Aomine release since he gripped me tightly.

"Haah..Haah...!" It came from Kuroko. It seemed that they also finished.

I moved away and faced the wall. _Dammit..._

"Are you alright?" Aomine asked. He moved my body and I faced him now. I met his eyes and quickly looked down.

I didn't know what to say. _This is so embarrassing! Shit!_

"Let me help with you that. Here, tissue." He took out a pack of tissues from his pocket. I took one and cleaned myself up. I could feel Aomine's eyes on me. My cock was still out of my underwear. _DAMMIT! This is tooooo embarrassing! Stop looking Ahomine!_

I wiped the cum off and put fixed my underwear. Aomine reached his hands down and zipped my pants and buckled my belt. I could still see a bit of my cum on his hand.

"Oi. Give me your tissue." I muttered.

Aomine handed it with his clean hand. I took another tissue out and took his hand.

"Wh-what are you-?"

"I'm cleaning your hand, Aho."

Aomine didn't reply. Instead he just let me clean his hand. I could suddenly hear talking from Kise and Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi... I love you a lot..."

"Hmm... I do too, Kise-kun."

I couldn't stand the it anymore. It felt like we were intruding on Kise and Kuroko. I grabbed Aomine's hand and dragged him away. Heading to the other direction of the small grocery store.

"OI! Where are we going!" he shouted.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING UNTIL WE REACHED MY APARTMENT AHO!"

_I'LL GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY GOD-FREAKING MIND!_

* * *

_** Sorry for any grammar errors. **_

**HI EVERYONE :) FINALLY FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER~**

**Took me a few days to write this one since I was experiencing some difficulty at ideas. But thankfully I was able to finish! With the comments, faves and follows, it really motivated me. I was already having a headache coming up with the continuation. HAHA! I kept telling to myself, "The readers want a new chapter, I must push forward!". I do have a promise of updating at least once a week so I hope I'm able to come up with brand new ideas and please you all :)**

**One of the guest commentors asked if I'm going to add MidoTaka in, if the story heads to the direction I'm aiming for then I probably would. But we'll see how it goes! If I finish this story, my gates aren't close to just one ship. I want to write for couples like Murasakibara and Tetsuya, Midorima and Takao, and others more! **

**I did though planned for this to become a series. There would also be other couples and all. The characters are related to each other or had a situation that makes them acquainted to one another (but of course the KnB characters do know each other -.-). If I'm gonna write other couples, I'd like it to be in a series unless I'm going for another different approach for example do a fantasy or something like that. Well, it's too early to say for sure but, I do hope you continue reading my stories! I'M VERY GRATEFUL :D**

**Thank you all ^_^ **

**Peace, love and joy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" I shouted.

Me and Aomine were together walking towards the nearest grocery store and heading to my apartment. When suddenly, a rather suprising event was faced upon us. Kuroko and Kise were doing it in a public area. _And oh hey, me and aomine jacked off to it. In the most perverted manner. _

The walk to the grocery store and to my apartment was silent. I was accumulating all the things I would like to say to Aomine but at this present moment, all I could say was that.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! So don't you go avoiding eye contact with me you dumbass! This is embarrassing for me too!"

Aomine sighed and sat down on the couch. " Look, I don't know what the hell's wrong with what we did. We just released ourselves from what we were feeling down to our crot-"

"OI! THERE ARE MANY THINGS WRONG WITH IT!"

He raised his eyebrow, "Uh, Like what?"

"W-well, We were intruding too much with Kise and Kuroko! We didn't need to witness what they were doing you know!"

"Hah~ And what else is it?"

My anger and embarrassment was starting to pile up, "WE-!"

I suddenly stopped at my words. I realized what I was about to say. I felt hot right up to my face. I knew my face was blushing in front of Aomine.

_And it was pathetic enough for him to hear me moan and touch my cock! _

"WE?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"WE... WE... WHAT THE HELL YOU OBVIOUSLY WELL KNOW WHAT WE DID!"

"BUT IT WAS IN PUBLIC! What if we got caught?! What if Kise and Kuroko saw us? Even worse, what if a kid and his mom passed by and saw us? Did you ever think of that? It wouldn't be much of problem if we didn't do it in such an open area. Dammit! You don't think!"

Aomine suddenly had this grin on his face, " So are you trying to say that if we only waited up and found a more private place we could jack ourselves off?"

"That's-!" I was again at a loss for words. _Dammit! Aomine is such a fucking bastard!_ "Go to hell, Ahomine!" I didn't have any comeback at all. And so I stormed off and headed to the kitchen. My head was too hot to see Aomine. And my temper was going berserk that I couldn't think straight.

_I'll probably say something stupid again! Dammit!_

I opened the bag of groceries and took out the ingredients that we bought at the grocery store. I chopped the meat with so much force. And did everything with the same way. I slammed at every thing. Finally, I waited for the curry to cook up. While it was boiling in the pot, I fixed the kitchen and cleaned some dishes. I turned on the tap and started to wash a chopping board.

While I was preoccupied with washing, suddenly I could hear footsteps going towards the kitchen.

I glanced up in exasperation, "Look, I'm still pissed so could you just please get-"

I felt a pair of hands at my back. "Hey... I'm sorry."

I never knew Aomine to be the gentle kind of guy. He was always rough and masculine. Somehow the idiot masculine. Refusing to lower himself to anyone, probably except for Momoi-san and Kuroko. I was stopped from washing the dishes. The anger seemed to leave and now I could feel myself shaking and nervous at his touch.

"H-hhey! S-s-stop that!"

"Look... I'm really sorry." Aomine moved in closer. I could feel his heat emanating through me. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around immediately. And looked straight to his eyes. I was expecting his eyes to be full of mockery, but what I saw was something much more different. His eyes and eyebrows were slanted down. So different from his strong gaze. His facial expression was softer but looked deep to me. I felt so little, I averted my eyes. It looked like he let go all of his pride. I once again, wasn't able to say anything but just look away.

"Kagami, I only meant to help the both of us and I know you're not into that. But you know it would have been more painful if we just ignored it. But still... I know I'm at fault here. So I'll take responsibility."

After hearing Aomine, I could feel what he said was genuine and really honest. His tone sounded he was really sorry. I couldn't help but forgive him.

"H-h-ey, It's ok. So stop it. I'm still doing something here. We'll just forget about it. Now stop being so close and get back to the living room."

Silence. Aomine was still looking at me intensely.

_What the hell do you want Ahomine? _

He moved in closer. He held both of my shoulders.

"W-W-what are you doing?"

"Kagami..."

"Wh-what?" I was confused. _What's about to happen?_

As soon as I blinked, I could feel his lips again.

His lips were soft and tender. Something that didn't match Aomine's personality. It felt slightly wet and I felt this tingling sensation all over me. My eyes were wide open but somehow, it didn't really feel bad. Frankly speaking, _I'm kind of turned on. This is bad._

But I knew I had to stop myself before things got bad.

I pulled myself away from Aomine. Breaking off his kiss and embrace. "What the hell are you doing? Look I already forgave you and now you're doing something idiotic again! You're such an idiot! Your not thinkin-" I was about to finish my sentence when Aomine butted in.

"Kagami... Can you go out with me?"

My ears went mute.

_Ww-what did he say?_

I was shocked. My eyes went bigger. My face was obviously flushed. And I felt weak.

_Is he joking with me? Is he trying to fool me? If that's the case he has another thing coming! But... What if his words were true... What the hell am I supposed to say._

_It'll be nothing but trouble and maybe he's just toying with my emotions. But at the same time..._

As if Aomine could read my mind, he said, " I'm not playing around with you. I'm serious. I really want to go out with you for a long time now."

"B-b-but, you n-n-ever showed any interest in me! Probably only in basketball and food but that alone doesn't-"

"Look, I know you don't know how much I actually like you besides basketball and food. So I'm gonna prove it to you if you just say yes."

"But-!"

"Umm..." Aomine looked down, " I haven't been in a serious relationship with anyone. Actually you're the first person I've actually confessed to. So just say yes let's get on with it!"

"DAMN YOU! What the hell are being impatient for! Can't you just let me think?!"

"Ok. Go. 5 minutes. Starting now."

_THIS IDIOT!_

I looked down. Trying to reflect on what he had said. I thought hard.

_Could I actually treat Aomine as my boyfriend? Damn that's gonna be hard! He was my rival and just suddenly asking me to go out all of the sudden just suddenly seems so...awkward... And did I really feel something for Aomine? He has been a great friend. Although our past wasn't as pleasant, It doesn't hide the fact that more time we spent playing,eating and talking to each other, I grew more fond of him. He was fun to be with. I usually start looking for Aomine once I started to notice we haven't seen each other a couple of days. So maybe... I missed him? Damn! Sure I did pray for someone special to come in my life but Aomine?! Is God testing me?_

But I knew what my heart would say... What my guts would say. There wasn't any cons actually to dating him. We had a lot in common than we thought we did. I let out a sigh. And looked straight into his eyes.

"OKAY."

"Okay?"

I realized my answer, It wasn't really the one that gave a clearer response, "I mean... Yes. Yes. I'll go out with you." I felt that my face went even more hot.

Aomine widended his eyes. As if he couldn't believe what I just said. _What the hell is it with that reaction?!_

"A-a-are you s-s-sure?!"

I snapped, "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ASKED ME TO GO OUT WITH YOU! AND NOW IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE ABOUT TO BACK OUT ?"

"WAIT! Stop freaking out!"

"Then how do you think I'm supposed to react?!"

"Hah~ I just... I just didn't expect you to say yes. Knowing you. I thought you'd say no. I was ready to be rejected." Aomine scratched his head. I looked closely at him, he looks like he was blushing as well. "So hearing this... You kind of caught me off guard."

* * *

At the same moment the two boys thought,

_This is so fuckin' embarrassing._

* * *

_But I said yes to Aomine... I guess this means... He's my... b-boyfriend?_

_OH SHIIIITTT THIS IS JUST TOO EMBRASSING!_

"Umm..." he started, "Since we're both boys, I think you realize that we can't really tell a lot of people. You okay with that?"

When I said my "yes" I knew that this was coming. Of course like Kise and Kuroko's and also Hyuuga-senpai and Kiyoshi-senpai's relationship was very well hidden from their teammates. _Sooner or later it's going to be found out anyways..._

"y-yeah I do know that."

Aomine nodded and held me again. I twitched at his touched. But instead of pulling him away again, I just stood there as he hugged me. His hug was tight but it didn't feel like I was gonna be out of breath. His fast heart beat matched my own. _I guess the both of us feel really surprised._

It didn't feel right that Aomine was the only one hugging me. Even though still might have not fully recovered from the events, I thought that I should hug him too. _Maybe to show that we were actually together? What did couples do when they were officially an item? Did they kiss or hug? Hold hands? Play basketball?_

I raised my hands and was about to hug Aomine, when he whispered, "I think the curry is already cooked."

I turned my head to the stove, it was already boiling over the lid, "Oh no!"

Aomine sensed my reaction and pulled away. "Umm... Do you need help?"

"Oh... uh... J-just place these plates on the table. I can take care of this."

I pointed at the clean plates and utensils I set out. Aomine took them and started to head to the living room. I looked at his back that was nicely toned even with his uniform on. Our built was almost exactly the same actually. We were both very muscular due to our basketball training. But he seemed just a bit more bigger than me. _I don't get it. I eat so much more than him._

I looked at the curry that was boiling. I took out the lid and there was a wave of strong spices that circulated the kitchen.

_Hmm... Smells good! Yosh~ _

I turned off the stove and took a large bowl to fill it with the curry.

_I can't wait to eat this! I've gotta put the noodles too. I hope Aomine likes them. Wait... OF COURSE HE WILL LIKE IT! He's eaten these dishes a few times already! B-but... I actually never thought to ask him how it tasted. I wonder if he was just enduring my cooking or just faking it. But- WAIT! Why the hell should I care if he likes my cooking? He's the one who keeps on coming over and just eats the food I cook. He should at least be appreciative! Dammit. Does a boyfriend care about this?!_

I took the large bowls and then proceeded to the living room where the table was set out. I saw Aomine sitting down and waiting.

"Um... You could have turned on the television you know if you were bored." I said as I placed the bowls on the table.

"There's n-no need really. I didn't really feel b-bored." he replied.

"Oh, um ok... So uh, Itadakimasu!"

"Y-yeah. Itadakimasu..."

I took a large portion of curry and rice. So did Aomine.

I took in small bites while I was looking at Aomine's face as he ate the food I cooked. His first spoonful I noticed that his face had a tint of pink.

_Is it because it's too spicy? Was it too hot? Did the steam just get on his face?_

I couldn't help but just ask these questions on my mind. So I just decided to ask him already, "H-how was the food?"

"Um... As always... It-it's delicious..."

"Oh..." _Why does this make me feel happy. He's always eaten my food anyways. But..._ "R-really?"

He smiled. It looked so genuine. Like he really meant it. His features were softened in contrast with the fierce or bored look he always had. I couldn't feel but also blush.

"Yeah... You're cooking is always the best." he said. His cheeks tinted even more as did mine.

_THIS IS JUST LIKE ONE OF THOSE SCENES IN THOSE BL MANGAS THAT MOMOI READS!_

But as stupid as the situation sounded, and the small talk we were having, It soft of felt nice to hear those words from Aomine. And...

_And I guess the fact that he's my... makes it more special than before? Damn... I need to learn these kinds of things..._

We ate in silence. It wasn't awkward or anything. It was somehow a feeling that we both got at that moment that we understood we didn't need to talk. I found myself smiling. But as usual, my wild eating habits broke it. Aomine started to make fun about how I could eat ten bowls or rice and counting. I told him to shut up and finish his meal. We were laughing about some pointless jokes that Aomine made and turned on the TV to see what team was playing in the NBA channel. It was only a replay from way back when of the Lakers and the Bulls.

We finished eating and Aomine came to help me with the dishes. Although he did this with me all the time, something about this also made me flush red on the cheeks.

_Hah~ It really is different when you're doing it with your... I just can't say the word. It's too damn embarrassing!_

We cleaned up everything and I took out the garbage. I got back and I saw Aomine fix his stuff, about to go home.

"You alright going home by yourself?"

"Uh... Yeah... Don't worry."

"Um... Ok..."

We proceeded to the genkan where Aomine put on his shoes. I just looked at him while he was slipping it on. Then suddenly our eyes met. I suddenly looked away.

_UGGGHH DAMMIT! This is just too awkward!_

"K-kagami?"

"Y-yes?" I answered without glancing at him.

I felt a shadow coming closer to me. My heart was beating loudly like bass drums. Aomine held his hand out and touched my cheek. He moved it to face him. He leaned his head closer and gave me a warm kiss. His lips were hot. And I felt the tingling sensation again in my spine. He then pulled away.

"T-t-thank you for the dinner...I l-l-loved it..."

_L-l-love? _My face was probably a tomato right now. "Y-y-your Welcome... T-t-take care when you get home..."

_Okay... So he kissed me and thanked me for the dinner. I say "your welcome" and now what? He did a physical action and k-k-kissed me... So I need to do something physical too!_

"Umm... B-bye K-kagami..." I snapped out from my thoughts and saw him open the door. Without thinking I grabbed his hand and gave him a really abrupt hug. _O-o-okay. I-i should say something. Didn't people who have relationships start to say their partner's name?_

"B-b-be S-s-afe... D-d-da-daiki..."

As soon as I said that I could feel a pair of hands holding me tightly. "I-i-i will... T-t-taiga..." he whispered in my ear.

His whisper made me feel weird. His voice was low and deep. My ears were hot and it felt like it was melting.

_Tsk. Why am I feeling this way? This never happened before! It's just Aomine dammit! We just jacked off this afternoon and suddenly I'm starting to feel something weird physically!_

We pulled away and we met each other's eyes for a moment. Aomine game me a peck on cheek and smiled. "G-g-ood night... Um I-i'll text you as soon as I get home okay?"

"Uh... uhh... sure..." With that, he left my apartment.

* * *

I finished taking a bath. After Aomine left, the apartment felt so empty and alone. Like it was missing a lot of things but you just couldn't point it out.

I changed my clothes and laid at my bed. I stared at the ceiling that was plain white. From the nearby right-bedside drawer I could hear something vibrating. I turned my head and saw my phone flashing: **3 UNREAD MESSSAGES.**

_Oh it must be Aomine!_

I opened my phone and saw three messages from Aomine. I opened the one he sent first.

**From: Ahomine**

**I just got home. I hope you're fine by yourself right there. Looks like I'm alone here again. Mom and Dad had a business trip.**

_Good... He got home safely... What? Why the hell am I going worried for? He's a grown man already! _

**From: Ahomine**

**Are you sleeping already? What are you doing? If you get this message reply to me immediately.**

**From: Ahomine**

**It looks like you're sleeping already. So you're probably gonna see this in the morning. Good night~**

_There's only like a 1 minute interval in between these messages! Can't he wait or something?!_

I didn't feel sleepy at all so I just decided to send Aomine a reply.

**To: Ahomine**

**No. I'm not sleeping yet. Sorry, I just took a bath so I didn't get to reply as soon as I can. It's great you got home safe.**

_Sent_

**Beep Beep**

**From: Ahomine**

**Oh I see. It's alright! Why aren't you sleeping? It's kind of late already.**

_Wow. He texts so fast!_

**To: Ahomine**

**I can't sleep for some reason. How about you? Aren't you the same as well?**

_Sent_

**Beep Beep**

**From: Ahomine**

**Well, we're the same I guess. Your reply to my text woke me up. Haha! **

_Damn... He catches me off guard always..._

**To: Ahomine**

**Oh I'm sorry. Umm... Please sleep if you want to.**

_Sent_

**Beep Beep**

**From: Ahomine**

**No! You don't have to apologize. Actually, since I can't sleep, I wanted to ask something.**

_I wonder what it is..._

**To: Ahomine**

**Sure what is it?**

_Sent_

**Beep Beep**

**From: Ahomine**

**Can I call you?**

_I... I guess there's no harm in that. Late night calls is a part of the relationship right?_

**To: Ahomine**

**Go ahead.**

_Sent._

_Okay... Now I'll wai-!_

_**RING RING RING**_

_The hell?! That's so fast! _

I answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey... Are you sure you're not busy?

"No I'm not. I'm just lying in bed really. How about you?"

"Uh yeah... We're the same..."

"Ah ok..."

_SAY SOMETHING KAGAMI!_

"So." We both started.

"Um you go first." I told him.

"Ah... Okay... Umm... I actually wanted to ask something."

"What is it?"

"Why'd you say yes to me?"

"Oh um... I..." _How was I supposed to say this? _"Well... You said, you were gonna prove yourself. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad giving you a chance. I mean you're a great friend you know. You're practically my best friend."

There was a pause. "Hello? Aomine?"

"Oh um... I'm here... You're mine too..."

"W-w-what do you mean?" _It feels weird hearing that... "You're mine"._

"Y-you're my best friend too... B-b-but being like this you know... I-i-it's not the same in some areas unlike being just best friends."

_Oh yeah. I hadn't thought of that... I knew what a straight couple would do. But for two guys? What do they exactly do in a relationship?_

"...So what is the difference? I'm sort of new to this."

"Haha... Believe it or not, I don't actually know the first thing about proper dating..."

"Do..Do we h-h-hold hands or something?"

" Kagami, we're a couple. Of course its only natural to do that!"

"Hey don't blame me! But our situation is kind of different..."

"Heh~ I guess... I guess we do hold hands but I guess not in public. Only when we're alone together... Um... I guess we kind of go to dates as well right?"

"Y-yeah I-i think so too... So what does two men do if they're on a date? It's probably different from a straight couple date..."

"I-i guess, it's pretty much the same. We'll get mistaken for friends anyways...A-and I think you know... Um... Eat out? Watch a movie? Go shopping together? Have sex?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"ARGH! HAHAHA! Don't shout so much at the phone. I was just trying make you laugh."

"Yeah thanks for the try. Instead, you're just giving me a headache."

" Haha~ Well it's still nice to know I'm the one who's giving you the headache."

I couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed again. Aomine's words just comes out so unexpected that it just leaves you behind.

"A-a-aho..."

"Haha~ Baka! Want me to sing you a lullaby?"

"No dude. It's gonna rain and haunt my nightmares."

"Idiot. For your information, I have an amazing voice."

"Yeah, let's hear it."

Aomine sang some song I was very unfamiliar of. Although the song was beautiful and it's lyrics, I couldn't stop myself laughing when Aomine would lose his breath all time as he sang.

"HAHAHAHA! What the hell?! You play a lot of basketball and almost never run out of breath and when it comes to singing, you're just toooooo bad! Man I wish I had recorded that!"

"SHUT UP! I don't wanna sing anymore. HAHA!" We were making fun of each other and laughed so hard. We talked about a lot of things that time seemed to just passed by in a second.

"Kagami?" Aomine's tone turned serious.

"Yes?"

"It's really nice hearing you laugh over the phone. And talking to you too..."

I smiled to myself. " Y-y-yeahh... I had a great time too." A yawn escaped my mouth.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked.

"Hnn? Y-y-eah I guess I am..."

"You should sleep ok? We're quite early for tomorrow."

"Hah~ y-y-yeah I guess."

"Kagami, thank for answering the call. Sweet dreams. Goodnight..."

"Yeah. Same to you too." I was about to switch the phone off when I heard Aomine again. "Oh and Kagami..."

"Yes what is it?" I asked.

"I love you..."

**BEEP BEEP**

* * *

**OH YOU TWO~ COMPLETELY CLUELESS ON HOW TO DATE. hahaha!**

**Hey guys! It's me again :D I wanna say thanks to all the followers, follows, comments/reviews and faves of this fanfic. It means so much to me. I'm sorry it took some time to update. I was soooo busy in school! So to make it up to you guys, I made this chapter completely filled with just Kagami and Aomine.**

**If there are any grammatical errors, please tell. I was writing this and was half asleep :( College sucks. **

**Any suggestions on how to improve this? I'd be so thrilled to hear them :)**

**See you guys again in one week! Don't worry, I wanna continue this story so even though it takes me so long to write, I shall update it no matter what!**

**Peace, Love & Joy 3**


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't sleep a wink last night. My body felt tired and I didn't feel like I had the energy to go to school.

_But there's practice today... I can't just skip it. _

I ate my breakfast and changed my clothes for school. I checked my phone to see if there were any messages.

**From: Ahomine**

**I'm outside your apartment. **

_WHAAAAAT?! Our schools are go in different directions! He's going to be late!_

I quickly dashed outside my apartment. I looked down and found Aomine leaning on the gate.

"Oi!" I shouted from above.

He turned around. "Oh hey! Good morning!"

I walked down the stairs. " Why are you here? Did you leave something in the apartment?"

Aomine scratched his head, "No... Um... I was just thinking if I could walk you to school or something."

"Oh um... Sure... But you'll be late though. Is that okay? What time did you get here anyways?" I asked.

"Just a few minutes ago... So are you ready to go?"

"Hey you didn't answer my other question."

"Haaah~" Aomine massaged his temples. " Look, I came all the way here to walk you to school so that means I don't really mind being late for school okay?"

"But why would you walk me to school? I mean-"

"Argh! Kagami! You can't be this dense!" Aomine let out a loud sigh.

_Huh? What does he mean? I don't- AH! Couples usually wait for each other and go to school together!_

I see Aomine's cheeks tinted pink. _Damn! Why can't I read the air sometimes?_

I too began to blush. "Oh uh yeah! Um... But isn't it a bother?" I felt like I was sort of in the way.

_Aomine's gonna be late because of me. What if it affects his performance in school or?_

I suddenly felt Aomine's hand on my own hand interrupting my thoughts. I snapped back to reality and saw his face coming closer to mine. And little did I know, he was already kissing me.

"Hmrgh-!"

Aomine pulled away. I still felt his warm lips touching mine. It was lingering. He moved towards my left ear, " Don't worry. This will only be the first and last. Next time, I'll wake up a bit earlier so you and I won't be late. Is that a deal?" He whispered.

_Aomine is really going out of his way to walk with me to school everyday... I think I should do my part as well..._

"Uhm! I'll wake up earlier too! It's a deal!"

Aomine's eyes widened for a moment. And then he smiled. "Okay... Let's go!"

_Why does he have to smile like that! God he hurts my manly pride!_

We walked towards school. It was still a bit far, approximately a 20 minute walk to be exact. But I always woke up early to be sure I get there in time. So whenever I'd walk towards school, I would already meet some other students of Seirin just a few meters away already from the school. Me and Aomine walked in the empty streets. It was nice and quiet actually. Really peaceful. And then Aomine started to make conversation.

"Um... Do you have practice today?"

"Oh no I don't. The day after after tomorrow I do have one. I'm gonna do twice as much as the others though." I grimaced at the thought.

"Haha! I guess you're peeping days are over for that Big guy and Glasses guy."

My nerve twitched. " Yeah well, I'm glad that's over. AND they do have names you know."

"Hmm... Since you don't have anything to do after school, Ummm... I was thinking if we could watch a movie?" Aomine asked.

"A-a-re you sure you're not busy?"

"No I'm not. We don't have practice today anyways... If you don-"

"I WANT TO!" I shouted. _What the hell am I getting excited for?_

"Oh uh great!" He smiled. "What should we see? There's a ton showing at the cinema today."

"Hmm... What do you wanna see? I'm fine with almost anything."

Aomine smirked. "Anything huh? Wasn't there a time we both watched a horror movie and you screamed louder than anyone else? A lot of people inside were more scared of your scream than the movie itself! HAHAHA!"

I smacked Aomine's head. "Now is so not the time to reminisce! AHO!" I groaned. "Well. I guess except for horror movies."

"You know what? I'm kind of feeling a good ol' horror movie today!"

"Oi! You AHO! Didn't I say "except for horror movies"?" I complained.

Aomine laughed. "Well if you get scared, you can always hold my hand you know." And then he reached out his hand in front of me.

I blushed and looked at the opposite direction. _Aomine's so bold! _

"It's... still early you know..."

He came in closer. "I know. So why don't we grab the opportunity? It's only the two of us right now in the streets you know."

I looked down. I was somehow easily persuaded by Aomine's voice that I just reached out to grab hold of his hand and we continued to walk together.

_I don't know why but just because he became my boyfriend since yesterday, I'm easily persuaded. I'm also giving in sometimes... I used to fight back a whole lot. I still do but... Aomine just seems to get the better of me. _

I looked at Aomine. _Oh..._

I could see his cheeks blushing again through his tanned skin. Aomine caught me glancing. "W-what is it?"

Knowing that he also feels a bit embarrassed, it seems to ease me.

_This is really new for both of us. Dating seriously. If he's doing his part to really make me believe I'm that important to him, I guess I should make some effort too._

I held his hand tightly. "N-nothing." And looked forward. I could feel his eyes staring at me a bit longer. _I think I held his hand too tight._

"Oh..Okay..." he replied. And to my surprise and further embarrassment he intertwined our fingers together and held my hand even more tightly. "So...so about our movie...d-date?"

_Date?! Is watching a movie after school really a date? We used to do it a lot before but... Does this mean if your in a relationship, every time you go out, its a date?! Movie dates, after school snack dates, shopping dates, dinner dates and even... ONE-ON-ONE BASKETBALL DATES?!_

"Uhmmm..." I was still feeling uneasy about the horror movie idea. And as if Aomine was reading my mind he said,

"We don't have to go watch a horror movie you know. I was just teasing you... "

_Now that I think about it, it's not as bad... Sure it's gonna be scary and... if... if he's gonna hold my hand anyways... I shouldn't be too scared right?_

I looked at him, "No it's alright! I don't think it's that bad. Just promise me you won't leave me inside the theater okay, Aho?" I said.

Aomine looking a bit stunned. "A-are you sure? I mean you're really bad at watching horror movies you know. It's okay if we pick-"

I didn't want to hear another word. "No. I wanna watch a horror movie with you so... I can bear with it..."

I could see Aomine was contemplating a bit and then he sighed. " Well don't blame me if you get scared... But don't worry," he pecked my cheek all of the sudden, "I'll be by your side always..."

He caught me so off guard. "W-will you stop that!"

He laughed. " Not until we get to your school."

He continued to mess me up all the way. He was annoying and was such an idiot in many ways as he continued to rile my anger up so early in the morning. But the odd thing is... _I didn't dislike it..._

* * *

We were already a few meters away from the school. And I could already spot a few students ahead of us. I stopped walking and turned to Aomine.

"Uhmm... You can stop here now." I said. " You're going to be late you know. And... if people saw us... they're gonna talk."

"Oh yeah... Okay..." He let go of my hand. The expression on his face looked a bit... _Disappointed? I think he really wanted to walk me all the way but, if anyone saw us holding hands... I should think of something! I don't wanna attend classes with that expression in my mind! Okay Kagami! Time to MAN UP! _

"H-hey Aomine..." I called out to him to seemed to be in a daze.

"Y-y-eah?"

I inhaled deeply and walked closer to him until our faces met.

"K-k-kagami wh-what are you doi-?!"

I kissed his lips. His warm, wet and soft lips. I felt a little tingle in my spine. I did not want to breakaway but I needed to. I pulled away slowly and I felt my face grow hot so I looked down. "Umm... Tt-take c-care o-okay? I just w-wanted to stop here b-because if anyone saw u-us... I-i-its going to cause trouble for you..."

There was a moment of silence between us. "Hey... Say something..." I looked up and was shocked.

Aomine's face fully red through his tanned skin his eyes full of surprise. _Aomine's... a bit cute..._

"Uhmmm!" He started. "Y-yeah... I forgot about that..." His tone seemed that he was now a bit composed.

I breathed in and out again and looked up. "So... see you later okay?"

"Yeah... I'll wait for you."

I bowed and continued to walk a few steps when suddenly Aomine grabbed my arm from behind.

"WOAH! What the he-"

Within a blink of an eye, I felt a pair of lips on my forehead.

"Wha-what are you?"

He pulled away and looked straight in my eyes. "Just nothing. Just a thanks..."

"Th-thanks for what?"

"For always looking out for me..." he smiled.

I was startled that I kept looking at different directions. "its...its no-th-nothing...yo-yo-your we-lcome..."

As soon as I said that, quickly ran away going to school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aomine stood there chuckling to himself.

"Man... I'm really lucky." he thought.

And then he continued to make his way to Touou Academy.

* * *

_AOMINE YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! While I wanted to erase that expression he had on his face off my mind, It did another thing to keep me unsettled! UGGGHH! _

I hit my head on my desk really hard that seem to startle my other classmates.

"Kagami-kun you shouldn't shock people like that."

It was Kuroko.

"Argh... Shut up Kuroko..." I groaned.

It was lunch break already. And just a few hours away till I'll see Aomine again. I finished my bento already so I just decided to take a short nap at my desk. But I couldn't sleep at all. I kept thinking what happened this morning. I dashed as soon as I replied to him. _I didn't even give him a proper goodbye. I should text him!_

I sat up and took my phone from my bag. I opened it and saw 5 unread messages.

_What! I was so sure my phone was on the vibration setting! These must have been from Aomine!_

And it was. All five them sent at different times. I clicked at the very first text he sent me.

**From: Ahomine**

**I just arrived at school! Thank god I didn't get late! I practically ran going here! Haha! Well anyways, I'll text you again when we have our break! **

_The second_

**From: Ahomine**

**Hey hey! We just had our break. I heard that the new horror movie was super SCARY! Are you ready Baka? HAHAHA!**

_This idiot! Then I read the third._

**From: Ahomine**

**I eavesdropped on a group of girls who sat behind me during class. They talked about that horror movie showing. This one girl talked about how she clung to this guy she dated the whole time while he was touching her breasts as a compromise cause she was scared! HAHA! **

_The fourth_

**From: Ahomine**

**I'm really looking forward to our movie date later :-) I hope everything goes fine there on your end. You seem to be busy. Just text me whenever you're free.**

_Dammit! Why haven't I felt my phone vibrating? _

_The last text message._

**From: Ahomine**

**I'll pick you up later in front of your school okay? Since your school is much closer to the cinema. I'm having lunch right now :) Have you eaten? Well knowing YOU, you've probably eaten a couple of bento lunch boxes. HAHAHA! Anyways, See you later ok? :-***

_He really bothered sending me these text messages... I should reply right now!_

**To: Ahomine**

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't replied. I didn't feel my phone vibrate. I' m so sorry. Yes, I've eaten lunch already. And yes, I'll see you later! **

_Sent_

**BEEP BEEP**

_He sure does reply fast!_

**From: Ahomine**

**Oh it's alright :) Don't worry! I can't wait for later!**

**To: Ahomine**

**Yeah me too :) I'm sort of excited as well! So what are you doing right now?**

_Sent_

**From: Ahomine**

**That's good to know :D Oh nothing, just reading this new rising idol's photo-book. Man she has hugggeeee breasts!**

_This guy's ways still haven't changed in the least!_

**To: Ahomine**

**You never change huh?! Still the boob freak! Ewww!**

_Sent_

**From: Ahomine**

**Shut up Baka! Haha! **

**To: Ahomine**

**Oh, too shy to face the truth Aho? hahaha!**

_Sent_

Me and Aomine texted random stupid messages. I found myself laughing at each message we sent to each other. And while I was reading Aomine's latest text, from the corner of my eye, I see Kuroko standing in front of me.

"WAAAAH! Kuroko! Don't do that!" I exclaimed.

Kuroko, still as expressionless as ever, "You look like you're really happy Kagami-kun. Did you get a girlfriend?"

"N-n-no! Mind your own business Kuroko! Go back to you seat!"

Kuroko suddenly smiled. "It's nice to see Kagami have a special someone." And with that he went back to his seat.

_Special someone huh? Yeah... I guess he is pretty special..._

* * *

Meanwhile, In Touou Academy, Aomine Daiki was excitingly waiting for Kagami's reply.

"Man... I'm so nervous..." he thought. He kept thinking what they would do on their movie date. Of course they would watch a movie but, after it finished, what would they do after? "Man... I should have waited for the right moment! I was too excited! But I'll just go with the flow later! Damn! I'm super excited!"

Aomine Daiki thought of the things they would together in future dates if this went successful. He was officially with his long time unrequited love, Kagami Taiga. He was different. He had never felt like this to anyone else. He is purely Aomine's first love. He cherished Taiga ever since he realized he already in love with the big idiot. But of course... That's another different story...

For now, Aomine Daiki's first date with Kagami Taiga is about to happen in a short while.

* * *

**HELLO EVERYONE :)**

**SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLING MISTAKES.**

**I must thank you all for the comments, follows and faves! I promised to update as soon as I can but school has been keeping me really busy again so I'm sorry! :( I'm not really into writing really short chapters that's why It usually takes me days to finish one chapter. And that's because I wanna give out something that's not done half-heartedly.**

**This was a short chapter indeed. BUT, please watch out for the next chapter that will contain Kagami and Aomine's movie date! And also, there will be an upcoming special chapter after that so please watch out! The hint for the special chapter is in the last section of this chapter :D**

**Thank you so much to those who have been following this fanfic from the beginning till its updates. I hope It was to your liking :) It's really hard for me to keep writing but it motivates me to read all your comments/follows/faves so they push me more to keep on going! Every chapter of this fic goes to all of you!**

**So take care everyone and see you all in the next chapter!**

**Peace,Joy and Love :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_5 minutes left till this school day ends. I need to calm down. It's just a movie date. What am I even panicking about? After class I'm going to go on my first official date with Aomine. _

I could not concentrate the whole day. Especially the fact that we had a few "moments" earlier this morning and not to mention I left him standing there as I ran.

_This is too embarrassing! Dammit! _

I looked at the clock.

_2 minutes. All right... Do I even look okay? Is my hair messy? Do I have something on my face? Is something stuck between my teeth? God, I didn't use to worry about these kinds of things! What am I ? A girl?!_

_30 seconds... I need to go to the bathroom asap! At least, I need look decent in front of Aomine. _

_10...8...6...4...2..._

**DING DONG DING DONG**

I quickly gathered my stuff on the desk and placed them on my bag. I stood up and just as I was about to walk, I saw Kuroko.

"WAAAAH!" I jumped.

"Kagami-kun, you seem to be in a hurry" he said in his deadpan expression.

"Stop doing that! Yeah um, I need to go somewhere..."

Kuroko looked at me for a moment. _Sometimes I could feel when Kuroko is staring at me like that, he can read everything on my mind. _

"You have a date huh?" he asked.

"WHA-WHAT?!" I was about to rebut him but then he turned around and walked. "Bye Kagami-kun. Enjoy your date." he said. Without even turning back.

"O-oi!" But still, Kuroko didn't budge.

_Geez. It's so mean how he teases me! Ugh! Forget about that. I need to go to the bathroom._

I went out of the classroom and walked to the nearest bathroom close to the stairs. I opened the door and grimaced.

"Oi Kagami-kun! Nice seeing you here!'

_Kiyoshi-senpai. He is the last person person I wanted to see today. But I guess this is better than seeing Hyuuga-senpai._ I shivered at the thought of meeting him.

"Ah, H-hi Kiyoshi-senpai!" I took a few steps towards the bathroom mirror and washed my hands in awkward silence.

_Well since he is facing back, I might as well look at myself. _

I looked a bit tired. Bags forming in my eyes but at least I sort of looked presentable at least. My face was clean and nothing was stuck in my teeth.

"Trying to fix yourself up for a date aren't we, eh Kagami-kun?"

"WAAAH!" I was surprised. I didn't notice Kiyoshi-senpai was already next to me, his usual smile plastered on his face.

"N-not at all Kiyoshi-senpai!" I managed to say. "H-how about you? Why are you still here?"

Kiyoshi-senpai proceeded to wash his hands. "Oh, I'm just fixing myself up. Gonna see my wifey in a bit. " he said as he winked at me.

_Wife...Ah!_

"By wife... Do you mean?"

"Haha~ Yeah! We're gonna go back home together. Our places are quite near."

_Go home together huh?_

"Um... Kiyoshi-senpai? Do you also, I mean both of you, go to school together too?" I asked.

"Yeah we do. But not always. You see I kind of oversleep sometimes. Haha! Hyuuga sometimes get tired waiting for me or when needs to go a bit early to school, then he sends me a text. I'm glad that he also understands my sleeping habits."

I listened carefully to his response. "Ahh...I see..."

"Hmm? Why do you ask Kagami-kun? Ah! Got a girlfriend did you?" He leaned in with a wide grin on his face.

"No! Umm... I was just asking." I retorted.

Hyuuga-senpai just chuckled. " Now now. No need to get defensive. I'm just teasing you a bit. Here's a tip Kagami-kun if you do ever get to be in a relationship."

I didn't speak. Instead I let him go on.

"Being honest is important. It's one of the foundations of being in a relationship with someone. Even though telling the truth can hurt sometimes, its better than not finding out and not be able to do anything about it right?"

_Wow... I never thought about that._

"Well that's just a few words of wisdom coming from me. I'm gonna go ahead. See ya Kagami-kun!" He waved goodbye and closed the door behind him.

_Honestly, Aomine never told me why he liked me. Why he said..._

_**"Oh and Kagami..."**_

_**"Yes what is it?" I asked. **_

_**"I love you..."**_

I could feel my face heat up. I splashed water on my face to cool down.

_Don't think about it Kagami!_

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrating on my pocket.

_One unread message_

**From: Ahomine**

**Heya :) I'm outside already. **

I took a deep breath and let it out.

_This is it! Calm down Kagami. Keep your cool._

I wiped the water out of my face and sent him my reply.

**To: Ahomine**

**Ok. I'm coming.**

* * *

I see Aomine in his uniform looking down at his phone. I start to hear a few girls near me getting excited as I walked passed by them.

"Hey hey! It's Aomine Daiki!" said one girl.

"Oh my! Isn't he just the hottest!" spoke the other.

I could hear the other girls squealing around me. I was used to this already. Whenever we went somewhere, Aomine, would always attract women from different age groups.

_It's no surprise really. He is pretty hot. So hot that I don't understand why he chose me. He can have all the guys and girls at the bottom of his hand but why me exactly? He's pretty weird sometimes_

"Kagami!"he called out snapping my thoughts. I looked at him clearly. And I could his dazzling smile.

I felt myself heat up again. _This is not good!_

I approached him. "H-hey!"

He closed his phone and put it in his bag. "So are you ready?"

"Yes I am!" I said aloud. _What the? I just sounded too enthusiastic. Besides that response isn't entirely true. I'm sooo not ready for a damn horror movie! _

Aomine grinned. "Well let's go!

* * *

_The hospital beyond the woods._

_SHIT. IT'S A MOVIE ABOUT A HAUNTED HOSPITAL. What could be even worse than this?!_

_2 hours of horror that will surely make you go out in less than 30 minutes~!_

I was standing in front of the 1st house of the cinema waiting for Aomine to come back from the concession stand. I could here the whispers of the other people who watched the movie already who stay in the cinema for a bit to calm themselves down. A few steps behind me, I could here a couple talking.

"Aaah~ I'm still scared! That movie was sooo scary!" said the girl in here squeaky voice.

Her boyfriend laughed. "Haha~ It wasn't that scary! C'mon, the effects were exaggerated a bit don't you think?"

"Still! I can't stand it! And YOU! You weren't any help at all!" the girl complained.

"What did I do?"

"You weren't holding my hand at all! I was practically leaning on your shoulder the whole time but you never even tried to put your arm around me! What kind of boyfriend are you?" The girl whined.

The boy simply laughed again. " Well, I did that because I have another surprise for you!"

"W-what really?"

"Yeaah. Now let's get going so I can show you my surprise. Then you can cling to my arm as much as you want!"

I could then hear their footsteps walking away. After a while, I could see Aomine coming closer to me carrying an extra-large sized popcorn and two large drinks.

With a grin on his face, he said "Well Kagami, are you ready?"

I was shaking with fear. _There's no backing out now._ "Y-y-yes..." I managed to say.

* * *

_I CAN'T TAKE IT! This is sooo fucking scary!_

It wasn't even 30 minutes into the movie, there were already a lot of jump scares.

_That tag line was right. I WANNA GO OUT NOW!_

I glanced at Aomine several times. He didn't even seem to look scared. I, on the other hand, was squirming in my seat, quivering in fear. Afraid that something might pop-out out of nowhere.

"Kagami? Are you alright?"

I gasped. "O-oi! don't do that out of the blue!"

"Haha~ You actually scared Baka? Such a baby!" he teased.

"Shut up!" I whispered loudly. I could hear a few people at front doing "ssssh" noises. We sat at the very back since I didn't want to feel something creeping out my neck. And since me and Aomine were pretty tall, it was gonna annoy the people behind us who were a lot shorter.

"I can't take this! This is all your fault Aho!" I whispered even more quietly.

"Hey! I specifically told you if you wanted or not! You didn't have to agree to this!"

I was about to say something but then I realized he was right. _It is my fault. I should have just been honest._

I didn't find the words to say anything. So I fell silent.

Suddenly I could feel an arm placed around me.

"Wh-what!"

"Here... S-so you f-feel scared..."

Aomine was warm and nice. It felt really comfortable around him. Somehow it eased my fear a bit.

_Aomine... He's so considerate...Damn... _

"A-a-aomine..."

"Y-yes?" I could see his face looking at me now. I took the chance and pushed my face in front of him. Touching my lips with his own.

_ARGH! WHAT AM I DOING AGAIN?!_

I pulled away and looked back at the screen. My whole body was so warm. If Aomine could really see me now in bright light, I'm like this bright red persson ready to blow up.

"Th-thank y-you A-a-a-om-ine..."

Awkward silence. It was getting uncomfortable again. _Dammit! Things were just getting okay, why did I have to kiss hi-!_

He pulled me in to another kiss._ Sh-shit! He's such a good kisser._

His lips were soft and warm. Slightly wet and it was gentle. He grabbed me by the neck and I could feel his tongue in my mouth. I felt weak.

_I was supposed to be stronger than this! But why am I so weak when he does this to me? _

He dominated my mouth. I could feel more blood rushing in my face. It was hot and wet. He sucked my lips, roamed my mouth and teasingly bit my lips to annoy me. A lot of people were already screaming. But suddenly everything went mute. All I could hear was our lips as we kissed and the suppressed moans we were giving out. I felt hotter than ever.

_T-this is making me dizzy..._

I could feel his hand roam around my back. Though our bodies were almost the same, Aomine at the moment seemed more larger now. I could feel his toned arms around me. While I helplessly clung to his shoulders. Unable to pull away. I was getting sucked into our kiss. It didn't feel wrong. I was afraid to admit it but... _I...I was getting more...h-hard..._

After a few minutes, Aomine finally let go. I groaned with disappointment when I realized I couldn't feel his lips anymore. I suddenly realized what I did.

"U-um!" Was all I could say. I was too scatterbrained to start a sentence.

"Eh~ So eager...Taiga..." he whispered in his deep and husky voice.

I wanted to melt in his voice. It sent tingles to my body. "S-shut up!"

"Hehe~ I hope you feel less scared now...Shall we continue?" he snickered.

"Wh-wha-!"

He reached my lips again. His hands holding me around my upper torso. "S-stop A-ao-"

His hand shot down to my fly and opening my pants. "A-aomine! W-what are you d-doing?" My mind was overheating. _I-is he gonna-?_

He caressed my crotch lightly. No doubt he could feel my hard-on through my underwear.

"Well Kagami... What's this?" he whispered as he moved to my ear to suck on it.

"hnn...P-please le-let go A-a-omine!"

"I-in a minute..."

He pulled on the elastic of underwear and moved to down. His flesh finally made contact with my crotch. "Haah!"

A moan escaped my mouth. My crotch was practically sensitive right now. His slightest touch makes me moan.

_T-this is d-dangerous..._

He finally took hold of my crotch in his hand.

"Hnn... Haaah...Ahhh!"

I was leaning my head on his shoulder now. "Bite on my... uniform..." he said.

He must've known that if I moaned any further, people were probably gonna hear us. So I did as told me. I bit the fabric of his uniform and continued to moan as he pumped slowly but with a forceful grip.

"Hnmrgh! An-homm-inee!"

His pace was now fast. More moans escaped my mouth. My mind was messed up right now. All I could think of was Aomine's hand on my penis. As he went faster my moans were even more.

"An-homm-nee, I-...I.. ah... ab-bout... to...!"

Aomine pulled my head up and kissed me deeply again. His wet tongue circled my mouth. He then let go and looked me in the eye. "J-just wait a bit... more, K-kagami..."

I couldn't say a word so I just nodded. And just trusted him.

He touched the tip of my crotch and thumbed it hard.

"Hnn-! Arghhmm~"

He then pumped faster and faster his grip on me was tight and hard.

"Haah~ A-A-o!" Before I knew it, I could see stars in the dark. I released my seed to his hand. It felt so, _Good... A bit...Painful but... so...Good._

I was panting hard. Trying to catch my breath.

"Yo-you shouldn't be afraid now okay?" he said.

I didn't say anything. All I could hear was his heavy heartbeat as I leaned on his chest as he held me tight.

* * *

I leaned on Aomine's shoulder as he put his arm around me. No one was behind us so it wasn't awkward if people saw us plus we were the only ones at the very back while there were at least 2 rows that had vacant seats in front of us.

I screamed at lot. It was already 1 hour and a half through the movie. _Though we did THAT, I still can't help it feeling scared of the movie. _

Though whenever I shivered, Aomine would just hold me more tightly and rub my shoulders to calm me down.

"Here comes another one Kagami." Aomine teased.

"SHUT UP!" I covered my eyes. But like any other person would do if they watched a horror movie, they would still have gaps in between the fingers. Though I felt that I was about to pee in my hands, my gut told me that I should still watch on the screen. BIG MISTAKE.

The main girl protagonist, went inside the elevator._ A FREAKING ELEVATOR_. The light's were turning on and off. She was really scared. All of her friends died and she's the only one left surviving. _And she just made the biggest mistake. EVER. Who the hell goes to an elevator in haunted hospital?! Why would she even think of that?! _

The lights were flickering. She was going hysterical. She was shaking all over. The girl looked so spooked to the point even she became scary. Her hair messed up, clothes shriveled up and had a lot of bruise marks on her arms and legs. She was crying. Closing her eyes. In a second, the lights were completely off. I clung to Aomine unconsciously. Though my eyes never went of the screen. Sensing that I too was shaking, He covered my eyes with his hands. But there were a small gap in between his ring and middle finger. I could see the screen. After a second, the lights turned on, and there I could see the deformed face of long haired woman that has been haunting the hospital. I didn't scream, but I felt utterly mortified. The type when people are too scared that they fall into shock. That was I was almost feeling. I was shaking too much. Clinging on too Aomine as hard as I could. And then I could feel something wet in my cheeks. It was tears.

_UGH...Da-m-mit! I'm-i'm soo sc-ared!_

I sniffed and sniffed and sobbed a bit.

Aomine was startled.

"K-kagami? A-are you alright?!" He held my face and pulled my hands away from my face. I looked into his eyes. I felt so stupid. _I cried over a freaking a horror movie. _I could see his brows furrowing and his eyes went wide.

"Y-yeah. Um... I-...*sniff* I'm *sniff* sorry..."

He hugged me in his arms for a minute. He rubbed my back to calm my breathing. I felt safe in his arms. Him by my side made me feel at ease.

"K-kagami..."he whispered as he slowly pulled away.

"W-what is it?" I asked.

"Let's go..."

"W-what? N-no... Let's f-finish it..."

"We can't. You can't. I don't want to make you endure this. Let's go." He stood up and grabbed my arm.

"No-no!" With all my strength, I pushed him back down. "I'm not backing out on this."

"B-but!"

"No buts." I said seriously.

Aomine paused for a moment. Then he sighed. "All right. But if I see you much more worse than you experienced just now, I'm gonna drag you out, got that Baka?"

"O-okay Aho!"

* * *

"K-kagami, do you still feel jumpy?"

I jumped at anything that bumped me. Or even with the slightest touch. I was probably traumatized at the end of the movie.

_I don't even want to describe it. I'm going to prolong my suffering if I remember it. _

"A-a bit..."

It was already a bit late. It was close to eight o'clock now. And students should be home. But I was afraid of going home alone.

_W-what should I do? Should I ask Aomine to stay with me? But... It's probably too much now. He's been comforting me all throughout. God this is not how I wanted my first date to be. _

"Kagami, um, want to...sleep over?"

_Huh?_

"What? Bu-"

"My parents aren't at home. And I know you're gonna go crazy if you were left alone in that apartment of yours. So just come with me. No buts."

"You... You just copied my line."

Aomine smirked, "Yeah well, this time you're gonna follow me. I'll make sure you don't push me down again."

I blushed. "Wh-what do you mean?!"

Aomine winked. "You know exactly what I mean..."

* * *

**Sorry for any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes!**

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope all of you liked it! next chapter, it will be a special :D Just a treat to you guys who have been reading this from the very beginning it started! And the chapter after that will be of course, the continuation of the story. Thank you all for your patience and support! The comments, reviews, follows and faves 3**

**Peace, Love and Joy!**

**Till next time everyone!**


	8. Aomine Daiki no baai-BONUS CHAPTER

_**The whispers I hear SPECIAL BONUS CHAPTER: Aomine Daiki no Baai~**_

_Haaah... I'm actually going out with Kagami now. This is just unbelievable!_ Aomine thought as he was daydreaming in class. _And we're gonna go on our first date together later! Haah~ I'm kind of nervous about this but at the same time I'm excited! _

Aomine Daiki has been inlove with Kagami Taiga. Well at first he fell in love on how he played basketball. There soon began his love and hate relationship with him. During the Seirin and Touou Match during winter cup, he acknowledged Kagami as his equal. And there point on they were frenemies. But as time passed by, he grew closer to Kagami. Sure he was a big idiot, can be dense at times but he had a big heart. Though they hated each other from time to time, Kagami always looked out for Aomine.

A year ago, Aomine Daiki's family was about to fall out. His mom and dad were fighting constantly. It started when they started going busy. Aomine's father was a doctor and his mom was an attorney. Things began to be busy for both of his parents and so there were constant misunderstandings. His dad and mom were in the big leagues when it came to their profession. They were definitely in demand. And so the constant calls from certain patients and clients came, they would fight about it that the other was in a scandalous relationship. It happened for about a few years already since he was in the middle and when he entered high school, that's where it started to get messy. Plus with Aomine's cocky attitude and inability to find an equal in basketball, school was his only escape in the hell he had experienced, the photobooks of his favorite idols he purchased all the time and the occasional meet and fuck incidents.

But that changed as soon he met Kagami. He was his equal in basically everything. They had the same stubborn, idiot and fierce attitudes. The love for basketball and some other things too. Besides Momoi and Kuroko, Kagami was the other person he felt comfortable hanging out with. Even more comfortable than the other two. In fact, the only one he confessed to when things got crazy at home. He felt even though Kagami wasn't in the same situation as him, Aomine was glad enough to know that Kagami was just listening to him. He constantly looked for Kagami's presence in his life. He would become glum if he never saw him in a week.

Then there was one day, Aomine was supposed to meet up Kagami after school, he first went home to change a set of clothes. As he arrived, he found his mom and dad going at it again.

"GOOD! Our son's here! Daiki! Talk to some sense to your mom here! She doesn't know what she's talking about!" His father said.

"Oh? I don't know what I'm talking about? HOW ABOUT YOU? You and your slut of a nurse going on rendezvous!" his mom said.

"HOW ABOUT YOU? You and you're client! Sleeping with him cause his rich huh? Heh, I bet you're having the time of your life."

"You asshole!"

"Bitch!"

Aomine didn't want to hear any of this. What did he deserve for his parents to fight like this? He couldn't find the right answer. He stood there in front of them hearing all their bickering. He couldn't move. He was freezing right there. _Move idiot! You're supposed to meet Kagami! Fucking legs move!_ he thought. But he couldn't. This was all too much. He was heating up inside. His heartbeat was fast and his eyes teary.

Little did he know, Kagami was there at the front door. He had heard everything. He was waiting for Aomine at the nearby park when he decided to pick him up instead. He knew Aomine's parents were fighting and it was a very sensitive thing but he couldn't just take it. He didn't want Aomine to deserve the crap he had been getting. Even he was getting mad at both Aomine's parents. Then he heard something that made him look like a wild tiger.

"DAIKI! Choose between us! Me or your dad?!" his mom screamed. For the first time in years, Aomine's eyes were beginning to water. He did not want to choose. He loved him both. He didn't want it to be this way.

"Come with me Daiki! I know you obviously more than your dad!" his mom added.

"Hey it doesn't matter how much time you spend with Daiki! I understand him the most!" his dad fought back.

Aomine's throat was tight. He opened his mouth to answer, "I..." Tears were already beginning to form in his eyes. "I...I..."

Then came a loud bang behind him.

He turned around. "K-kagami?!"

Even his parents were shocked. Kagami looked furious even for Aomine. Like he was about to smash someone right in the face. He stepped inside and gave Aomine's parents and piece of his mind.

"HEY YOU TWO! Stop it! How stupid of you both to make Aomine choose between you too! That's so selfish! You don't even realize the hell Aomine had to go through because of what both of you are doing to him! If you cared about Aomine at all, you wouldn't want him to be this miserable! What kind of parents are you! When was the last time you three went to dinner or go out?! When was the last time you two watched Aomine play and won many times? Judging by the both of your its been a while. You two were so busy in your stupid fighting that you forgot that your son is one of the best high school basket ball players in Japan. "

Aomine's parents fell silent. Their faces went into shock. They realized that Kagami was right. When did they even have a proper dinner together with Aomine? When was the last time Aomine smiled with them? When was the last time they watched Aomine play? How he was in school? When had they even considered Aomine's feeling in their situation?

"K-kagami... Ple-ease...S-s-shut up..." Kagami could hear Aomine's repressed voice.

"NO! I don't want to shut up!" Kagami shouted back that made Aomine jump. "They need to realize this Aomine!"

Kagami looked at Aomine's parents. "You two, If both of you keep doing this to Aomine, then you're probably the worst parents in the world."

Aomine parents gasped. They didn't find the right words to say to this high school student because they knew Kagami told the truth.

Kagami took one last look at them and turned around. He grabbed Aomine by his arm and dragged him out. "K-kagami!"

As soon as they were outside, Kagami slammed the door and he dragged Aomine forcefully.

"Idiot! Where are you taking me?!" Aomine asked as he was trying to let go of Kagami's grasp. Right now, Kagami was stronger than him he could tell. He couldn't fight back.

"To my apartment idiot."

* * *

"I'll go make dinner. You sit here for a while. I'll take a towel and some clothes. You'll stay here for the night." Kagami said.

"Wait." Aomine said.

"What is it?"

"Ca-can you stay here for a bit?"

Kagami knew the state Aomine was in right now. So he stayed and sat next to Aomine in the couch. Kagami's anger subsided as soon as they reached his apartment. He sighed in exhaustion.

"Aomine, I'm sorry I shouted at your parents like that. I just got mad. UGH! I just can't believe it!" Kagami rubbed his head. "You can punch me if you want. I could have made it even worse so I'm so-"

"Thank you." Aomine said. And he leaned his head on Kagami's shoulder looking down.

"Wh-?" The other didn't continue what he said. A tear from Aomine landed at his hand. He knew all he could do right now was just comfort Aomine.

"T-thank you... I'm... I-'m s-sorry yo-u got in-to this... mess." Aomine said as he was trying to force back his tears.

Kagami suddenly shifted and forced Aomine hug him. Aomine's face landed right in front of Kagami's heart. Then Kagami started.

"Aho. Don't feel sorry. I'm just trying to look out for a friend..."

Aomine eyes went wide. He was touched by what Kagami had said. And was overwhelmed. Tears began to pool again in his eyes.

"It's okay. You can cry." Kagami said as he rubbed Aomine's back.

Aomine laughed lightly. "J-just so you k-know... This is the l-last time y-y-you'll s-s-ee me c-cry..."

"I highly doubt that." Kagami smirked.

"Baka." And so Aomine softly sobbed as Kagami held him. It wasn't awkward. He felt comfortable in Kagami's arms. He was at ease.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal~" Aomine said.

"Your welcome. Glad you liked it." Kagami replied.

Aomine now wore Kagami's clothes. It was strange to be wearing his clothes. As soon as he put them on in the bathroom, he felt something weird. Kagami's scent was there. His heart was beating strangely.

Kagami on the other hand was still in his uniform. And was now washing both of their dishes. "Aomine you can watch tv if you want. I'll take a shower after I finished these. So go ahead and entertain yourself."

"Okay"

Kagami finished and he went to the showers. Aomine was flicking through the channels. Nothing was on that he found interesting. His head was filled with Kagami's stunt in front of his parents. _Heh, They must have thought he was some kind of crazy wild beast went he just went into the room."_ Aomine thought.

_But damn, Kagami is so brave. Dammit. I owe him now. I hate this. And I can't believe I cried in front of him. Shit! _

But though he thought this, he was very grateful to have Kagami as a friend. He was blessed. _Someone would actually fight for me besides Momoi or Kuroko. _

And he couldn't stop the distinct smell of Kagami in the clothes he was lent to. He was feeling weird inside. And then he realized.

_Shit! A-m am I?_

He then saw the bathroom door open. There was a bit of steam coming out. Kagami must have taken a hot shower. And there he saw Kagami's muscular toned body. Sure, they were about the same body frame, but something about seeing Kagami half naked and just had a towel wrapped around his waist. He couldn't help but stare at Kagami's wet body.

"Oh Aomine."

Aomine snapped back. "Oh uh hey..."

" Are you okay there?" Kagami asked.

"Y-yes. I-m fine. Put some clothes on!"

"Ugh I know dammit." Then Kagami strolled in the living room to his bedroom. Aomine never pulled his eyes off Kagami.

_Shit. This is bad. I wanna jump at him. _

He got turned on alright. He was already feeling a bit heard. He imagined the towel that wrapped around Kagami's waist. That low hanging towel. Aomine had actually slept with guys but Kagami wasn't one of those guys. Kagami's body was just quite, _hot._

_He's probably a virgin. Dammit. I just wanna... UGH! Stop it Aomine!_

And this didn't help Aomine at all. He shared the same bed with Kagami that night. Kagami stated that the other room they had was dusty and wasn't clean. And Kagami didn't like the fact Aomine would sleep in the couch since he knew he couldn't just leave Aomine like that. So they slept at the same king sized bed Kagami had.

_What the hell is up with his bed?! It's so big!_ But even so, _KAGAMI'S SCENT IS FUCKING EVERYWHERE!_ The pillows and the sheets. His strong scent felt comforting to Aomine though. Like he had calmed down a bit more whenever he inhaled deeply. And then he would start to get harder and harder down there. It was very uncomfortable for him.

_Ugh. I can't sleep like this. _

Aomine slowly got up, not to disturb Kagami from his deep sleep. But just as he opened the door, he looked at Kagami's sleeping face. He felt at peace looking at his face. And then he went to the bathroom.

* * *

Aomine was gripping his crotch and moving faster. Imagining pinning down Kagami against his body. The images he conducted to his head gave him the best masturbation in his life. He was so turned on. How he would like to hear Kagami screaming out his name in pleasure. Just as he thought of this, he came.

He was panting and slowly calmed down. He cleaned himself up and splashed water to his face.

_Get a hold of yourself Aomine! _

He went out of the bathroom and jumped back. There Kagami was. Standing in front of him.

_SHIT!_

"K-kagami?! Why are you up?!" He asked.

"Did you cry?"Kagami moved in closer to Daiki and touched his cheeks gently.

Aomine felt hot and swatted Kagami's hand out of the way. "N-no I didn't! I was...I was pooping! Now go back to sleep!"

"Eww." Kagami yawned. "Okay..." And then he turned around.

_Fucking BAKA! I just got off and now I'm fucking hard again!_

* * *

Aomine Daiki went back to his home with Kagami at his side.

"Are you sure you're okay? You can stay a few days at my apartment."

"I'm not some kid idiot. I'm fine. Now go."

"Ok. Text me asap okay?"

And then Kagami left Aomine to stand at his front door.

Aomine breathed deeply. _Okay. This is it..._

Aomine opened the door and closed it. He took off his shoes and took a few steps inside. He looked around, no one was in the living room.

"Mom? Dad?" he called out.

"DAIKI?" he heard from two voices.

"Um, yeah. Uh, I'm home..."

Aomine's mom and dad ran down at the stairs.

"Daiki!"

"Son"

Both of his parents ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry son." His dad sobbed.

"Daiki, please forgive mom...I'm so sorry." his mom cried.

"Both me and your mom love you so much Daiki. Please forgive us." his dad added.

"I love you Daiki. Mom and Dad loves you very much. This won't happen again."

Aomine soon too started to cry. But not from pain, but from joy. Everything was gonna be okay now.

"I love you both too..." he said with a smile.

_Thank you Kagami..._

* * *

That was a year ago. And now Aomine's family is alright. His mom and dad are okay and it looked like they fell in love all over again. They were always concerned about Aomine and began to have family bonding whenever they had the time. He owed that all to Kagami. And the idiot was oblivious how Aomine was grateful to him. To Kagami, he was embarrassed from that moment on whenever he met Aomine's parents. He felt awkward around them now. But Aomine's parents liked Kagami's impact on their son and to them. Without him, things wouldn't be the way they are now.

_And little did I know I already fell in love with you, you stupid baka. _

Aomine's phone vibrated. He opened his phone and had a wide grin on his face.

**From: Bakagami**

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't replied. I didn't feel my phone vibrate. I' m so sorry. Yes, I've eaten lunch already. And yes, I'll see you later! **

Aomine couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. He was gonna go to his first official date with Kagami in a few hours. Nothing could be more wonderful than this.

**_I'll prove to you that you are my first love Kagami. Because the only one who can love you this much is me._**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER :D **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes and spellings.**

**This is my first bonus chapter for your guys so I hope you enjoyed it! I decided I'd liked it to be a chapter on how Daiki fell inlove with Kagami. And yes, I love Sekaiichi Hatsukoi to death so please excuse my use of their "no baai" headline. haha! I chose to write in a different person because I felt is was much more suitable to this bonus chapter. **

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO'VE READ THIS FIC! YOUR FAVES,COMMENTS AND FOLLOWS MEANS A LOT! 3 I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**THIS BONUS CHAPTER GOES TO ALL OF YOU!**

**Please watch out for the continuation of Kagami's and Aomine's date on the next chapter :D**

**PEACE, LOVE and JOY!**

**:)))**

**FaustineJeanne **


	9. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: I updated this story with two new chapters :) So please check the other out after you finish this one! Sorry for the long wait. _

* * *

We arrived at Aomine's house. No one was there. His parents were away on their business trip and it was only both of us. On the way back, Aomine asked me if I could cook at his home and I said yes with the embarrassing agreement that he wouldn't leave me alone in the kitchen.

I was now chopping some ingredients while Aomine was washing some dishes he hadn't washed. The television inside the kitchen filled the silence. I guess, the silence was almost deafening that Aomine turned it on.

The reason for the silence? I was anxious to know what he meant by, " **_I'll make sure you don't push me down again._** "

_What the hell does he mean?! _

My chopping speed increased as my heart was pounding like crazy that I suddenly cut the flesh of my finger.

"OW!"

"K-kagami?! What's wrong?!" Aomine stopped washing and came over next to me.

_Please don't come so close!_

"Nothing!" I turned my back to him. "I-it's nothing!"

"Idiot!" He forcibly turned me around and grab hold of my hand and saw the bleeding ring finger. "This is nothing?!"

I glanced sideways. "It is nothing! I'll just wash it off."

Aomine didn't respond instead gave a sigh. "You're an idiot."

"W-wha-?! A-aomine stop that!"

_W-w-what! _

Aomine licked my finger so suddenly. It was like in a flash. I've heard that licking and sucking on a cut helps it to bleed less but isn't it kinda weird for another person to do that for you?

"Ao-aomine! Stop please. That's dirty! I can do it myself." I argued. _Besides if he keeps going I might start to lose myself again!_

Aomine looked up to me. His eyes pierced into mine. Like it meant something but I just didn't know. I stood there with apprehension.

"Kagami... I don't mind doing this for you. Get used to this type of kindness."

"Ho-how am I supposed to get used to it Aho! Before all this happened, you mess me up all the time so I can't I get surprised sometimes?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Well starting right now, how about I make you get used to this sort of kindness?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"As I said, I'm you're boyfriend right? Well as you're boyfriend, I'll show you a side that will only be exclusive for you to see? Not even Satsuki and Kuroko have seen me this way..."

I held on to his every word. I became speechless. I didn't know what to say. It surely wasn't the Aomine I was used to seeing and this is when I realized that ever since we became an item, he had been so kind. So caring. He always asked me how I was doing. Of course, when we were friends he would do those same things but it's like he added something more to it. Like being my boyfriend meant that he now had the liberty of doing certain things that only couples would do. That there is a different type of care that someone who is your friend from someone who was bound to you by heart and mind.

"So...Kagami?"

I snapped back. "H-huh?"

"Is it alright if I show you?"

My heat was pounding like drums. "...hmmm..."

"hmm? What's hmmm?" I could sense a smile as he said it.

"You know what I mean!"I sighed. "Baka Boyfriend..."

"Uh-!" He suddenly gasped.

"Why what's wrong-" I could suddenly see Aomine's face blushing hard. "W-w-what are you blushing for?"

I could see him gulp. "I-it's just the first time I heard the word "boyfriend" come out of your mouth..."

_Oh..._

"Hah! You know, you have a lot of nerve sweet talking to me. But when it comes down to it, you're not used to hearing it from somebody else huh?" I chuckled.

"S-shut up!"

I couldn't help but smile. _He can be adorable too huh? So there is a way to make him blush. _

"Well anyways, I'll wash this off. You're gonna get blood on your uniform."

Aomine gripped my hand tightly. His hand felt warmer. I was thinking because of his blushing moment he felt a bit embarassed.

"I'll do it. You have to put ointment in it or else it will get infected. I'll go get the first aid kit."

He bandaged my finger in silence. His face still flushed. I mentally chuckled at the sight of Aomine blushing. After that, he continued to wash and I continued to cook dinner.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal~" After 10 bowls of rice, I finally drank water and rested for a while.

"You're stomach is bottomless. It's not even a joke."

"I know." I laughed. "I get that a lot. Tatsuya makes fun of me a lot because of it."

"Tatsuya? You mean, that gloomy guy who always hangs out with Murasakibara?"

"He ain't gloomy! He's just like that ever since we were kids. He's actually pretty fun!"

"Oh... You two are so close huh?" he asked.

"Yeah! We're practically like brothers! He's the only one I was really close to when I was living in America." _Well except for that basketball game where I pretended to lose to him. I so do not want to go back down that road again. _

I closed my eyes and remembered all the fun memories with Tatsuya.

"We sure had a lot of experiences together. Like that time when we were kids. We were playing basketball that time and were in opposite teams. Whoever loses,we would dare that other team to do something embarrassing."

"So who won?"

"Their team of course! Tatsuya was a whole lot better than me. "

"So what did your team do for the dare?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly Tatsuya who made the decision. But his other team mate did. He..." I stopped. Then I remembered something.

"He what?"

I breathed in. "He made us... Kiss."

"What?! Who did you kiss?!"

"Um... Well... Uh..." _Oh man! Why did I have to bring that story up? _

"Well Kagami?!"

"All right, before I get to that I'll explain..." _Here goes nothing._ " So we lost yeah? So we had to be the ones to do the dare. This guy from Tatsuya's group shouted out 'Make them kiss each other!' and everyone said yes even Tatsuya. I was so horrified. I was in young back then and had no experience in kissing. The utter thought of kissing somebody else for the first time terrified me. My head was like 'Who am I going to kiss among my team mates?' And little did I know everyone started kissing. They weren't the least afraid. Me on the other hand, I was going crazy. We were 5 on 5 and so the other 4 already kissed each other. And I was the one left. I wanted to argue that I didn't want to kiss but that would have been unfair. So I was nervously waiting for someone to kiss me but no one wanted to do it again. So Tatsuya..."

"I knew it! He kissed you didn't he?!"

"That's because no one wanted to! And I couldn't say no!"

_I remember I was sulking and looking down. Then I heard Tatsuya saying, "Oh well, chin up Taiga!" So I held my chin up and saw him coming closer to my face and in a blink, I felt his lips on my own. Even Tatsuya's own team mates were surprised. Well, it's just like Tatsuya to surprise anyone._

"He's doing it on purpose!"

"What do you mean he's doing it on purpose?" I started to argue.

"He is! Can't you see? He said yes to that person agreeing you guys would kiss as a dare and he found that as an opportunity to kiss you!"

"Look, nobody wanted to kiss me so he did ok? It's not like Tatsuya!"

"Well, you think you know him but you don't! Nobody knows anyone for who they truly are!"

"Hah~ Wow! Like you know him better than I do? That's rich!"

"He might have bribed that team mate to shout it for who knows!" Aomine was starting to get angry too.

"I don't what your so angry about! That happened a long time ago!"

"Yeah it happened a long time ago! So that means you two had even more history!"

"What is up with you?! I look at Tatsuya at a brother! Why are you being such an ass?!"

Our voices were raising already. There was definitely heated tension. It has been a while both of us had a real argument.

"That's because I'm jealous dammit!"

"I... Uh..."

I had to register to my brain what Aomine had said. _He's... jealous of Tatsuya?_

There was a silence between us. I peeked to see Aomine's face, it looks like he was blushing again. He realized what he had said accidentally because of the spur of the moment.

He suddenly stood up. "U-um... I'm gonna go take a shower." And then he dashed out of the kitchen.

_Dammit! I was so stupid to bring that topic up! Shit. He's probably upset. DAMMIT KAGAMI!_

* * *

I finished washing the dishes and cleaned up everything in the kitchen.

_Now... What am I supposed to do now? I should just apologize... Yep. That's the right thing to do. _

I inhaled and exhaled loudly. _I need to do this. I don't want him getting upset at me._

I walked up the stairs to Aomine's room. _This is it. All you gotta do is knock!_

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Um...Aomine are you inside?" I held the doorknob and twisted it. I peeked inside to see if Aomine was there. His room was empty. Only a full clutter of magazines and unfolded laundry greeted me.

"Kagami?"

I heard Aomine's voice behind me. I turned around to look at him and it was probably one of the most wrong decisions I've made in my life.

_So so right... Shit this sooooooo not cool!_

My crotch became hard in an instant. It felt like it could drill through wood because of the hardness. And I was probably bright red as my hair with all the heat I could feel.

I saw the most hottest things ever.

There stood Aomine wrapped in only but his towel that was either too short or that it was the only towel he could get. His thighs were exposed and it hung so low on his waist that you could probably see his but crack.

His tanned skin glistened and somehow looked glittered because of his wet skin from the shower.

_I don't know why I feel this way. Shit. I have seen Aomine half naked a few times but why do I have a raging boner?! This turns me on more than watching porn magazines!_

"Kagami, what are you doing with your mouth so open like that?" He asked as he smiled.

I shaked my head. "U-um, I wanted to talk." I tried so hard not to look further down to his body but with my embarrassment as well, I couldn't help it.

"Oh... I see... Um... Can we talk this inside first?"

I realized I was blocking the door to his room. "Oh yeah! Sorry.. Sure!" I held his door for him as he entered and I followed. I closed the door behind me and I was about to turn on the lights when he stopped me.

"Don't turn them on. This is fine." His window was open and the only thing that made his room a illuminated was the lamp post outside his house.

"Um...So..."I started. "I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry I told you about that kiss thing with Tatsuya. I knew I shouldn't have brought it up."

He came closer in front of me. "No... You don't need to apologize... It was my fault. I jumped into conclusions. It's not me. Sorry..."

"No it is my fault. Now you're upset at me."

"I'm not upset about you because you told me about that guy. I'm upset because I... I thought I was the one who would kiss you first..."

_Oh... That's why..._

**_"That's because I'm jealous dammit!"_**

He continued, "I got j-jealous because I hoped I was the one who'd take it. I knew you didn't bother much for things like relationships and stuff so I thought you didn't have any experience. I just... I'm sorry. It's not really reasonable."

"N-no! It's ok... I um..." I was trying hard to think of something to say.

I see Aomine coming closer to me. His tanned body now dry. He suddenly grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down on his bed.

"A-aomine?" _Wait... This position is...!_

"I...I..." Aomine furrowed his brows and hugged me tightly. His lips touching my right ear. "I love you Kagami..."

My eyes went wide. It felt like my hearing went mute as he said it.

"I love you so much. I'm jealous because I love you. I'm jealous because I want you. I need you. I don't know if I've proven myself to you yet but, this is all I can manage so far... I don't want you to kiss anyone other than me. I want to own you Kagami. Sometimes I just want to put a leash on you so that you won't get away from me. So that I won't lose you... That's how much you mean to me..."

"A-aomine... I um..." My heart was beating loudly. So did his. I was shaking in touch. He intertwined his fingers on my own hands. His breathing and a few strands of hair on my face tingled. "I-i... I... won't e-ever l-l-l-eave you A-a-omine... I-i'll b-be he-re...a-a-always..."

_I will never ever leave you Aomine... I promise..._

His hug became tighter.

He ruffled my hair and he put his head up. I could see his gaze at me. I suddenly felt shy. I looked away but he cupped his hand on my cheek.

"Please don't look away Kagami..." His face was so close to my own. Only a breath away. He trailed his thumb to my lips. "Can I?"

_Yes you may!_ "Um... You don't have to ask you know..."

He laughed lightly and then he planted a kiss on my lips.

His lips were soft. Slowly sucking my bottom lip then the upper. I feel like I could die right now. His hand moved in my shirt as he unbuttoned it. Finally, his flesh made contact with my own. His touch was warm. And whenever he would move his hand, there's a trail of warmth a long with it.

His lips slightly tugging already. And so I tried my best to respond to his kisses. I sucked on his lip and clung to his shoulders. He moved his waist in between my legs. His towel slightly grazing on my crotch.

"Maah~!"

_Oh dear! What the hell did I-? _

Aomine stopped kissing and looked at me with a flushed face like mine.

"Um! Ignore that please!"

But like the idiot Aomine is, he just grinned and moved his hand lower down to unzip my pants. I winced even at the slightest touch. Then he caressed the cloth of my briefs.

"Wow... You're hard." he said as he pulled down the waistband exposing my erection.

"Hah~ P-please stop!" I couldn't take it. The feeling was already driving me on edge.

Suddenly, Aomine moved down facing it.

"A-a-aoine w-what a-! Haaah! Ahh~!" I moaned.

Aomine sucked on my crotch. His mouth felt hot and wet. He swirled his tongue over the tip as he twisted his hand at the base of my crotch.

"A-a-a-omine! Haaah! Ahh! Hah~!"

I moaned louder and louder. Chanting his name over and over again. Though he was going slow, I knew I was already about to come.

"A-a-aomine! I... I... I'm g-oing to! Haaah! Ahhh!"

Aomine bobbed his head up and down faster. His tongue explored my hard erection. Every bit of flesh had been licked by Aomine.

Then I lost it. My hips jerked wildly and came in Aomine's mouth. My eyes fluttered. My breathing heavy. And I just passed out.

* * *

Kagami passed out after he came. Aomine swallowed every bit of Kagami's cum. And he slowly made his way to the other's face.

"Kagami?" Aomine ruffled Kagami's hair and poked his face a few times. "Guess his really asleep..."

Never have he ever thought he would be able to suck on Kagami's cock. Like he imagined, the other had a great length (not as big as Aomine's though). He did a mental clap for himself for letting Kagami release and feel good. While his own ached, it was some thing he could deal himself in the bathroom.

_Though it'll probably be cool if Kagami could do it as well. But I'm not gonna rush him... This enough is great._ He smiled at the sleeping giant in front of him and planted a kiss on his lips.

After Aomine finished his "business" in the bathroom, he crawled back to bed. Kagami sleeping at his side facing Aomine. Aomine looked at Kagami. _You look so at peace when you're sleeping, hahaha!_ He looked at the pale skin in contrast to his own tanned skin. His wild red hair. His weirdly angled but oddly suited him eyebrows. His muscles (Aomine had undressed him and cleaned the lower portion of Kagami's body. Since Kagami's briefs were dirty, Aomine had put his own briefs for Kagami to wear). His pinkish lips slightly open and his deep breathing.

Aomine couldn't help but smile again. Kagami was his. And no damn wall could pull them apart. He slowly put his arms around Kagami who unconsciously snuggled to Aomine's bare chest. And then Aomine took one last look at Kagami, kissed his forehead and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

_Author's note: I'm going to start writing this story in a different person view! (I don't know how to call it :P I forgot. I think this is third person?) I just found that while I was writing the special chapter, I found it more easier to tell the story. So sorry for any inconveniences! I still hope you guys enjoy the story! Please tell me if there's any problems you experienced while reading this chapter written in this kind of view and what I could do to improve it :)_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Kagami felt light seeping through his eyes. He opened one eye to see if it is morning already. What came into view was a tanned neck.

_Huh? What is... _

He suddenly remembered what happened last night. Aomine had given him a blow job. His first blow job of his entire life and probably the best one so far. The very graphic images surfaced Kagami's mind and he felt embarrassed again. _Shit it's so early for me to get embarrassed!_

Kagami rubbed his temples and realized he was hugging Aomine while they were asleep. Their bare chests touching each other. Kagami saw that they were both naked. Well maybe except for their underwear as he felt the fabric on his lower half. _It's too rude for me to move away. And this is not really that uncomfortable anyways..._

He looked at Aomine's striking features. _No wonder all eyes look at this guy._

Aomine's handsome face. His toned muscles from playing basketball. And the very masculinity about him. He was the embodiment of a true man. Though most of time his expression was the usual lazy face on, his face is still attractive. _I guess this is why both sexes want to sleep with him. That's no surprise. _

Kagami then felt a sudden pain in his chest. He remembered how Aomine would sleep with a couple of people many times. Even Kagami had to listen to them doing it on their few drunken nights. _He is such an idiot. But we're going out right now yeah? So that means he's only exclusive to me... Wait...What the hell was I thinking about? Shit... Am... I... Jealous?_

"Hnn...Good morning, Kagami..."

He shook from Aomine's deep voice. He looked at the other's face who was smiling at him with his sleepy eyes.

"Oh uh... Good morning, A-aomine..." he replied.

Aomine moved in closer and pulled the red haired boy closer to him. He ruffled his red locks and kissed his forehead.

Kagami felt his heart beating again. But he felt good in Aomine's strong arms. His warm body. Though his stomach was filled with butterflies, he certainly hated to admit it, but he liked Aomine holding him like this.

"Kagami, is your body ok?"

Though they haven't exactly done it yet, Aomine thought it must have been painful for Kagami since he knew Kagami had never had a blow job before. The only thing close to having a sexual encounter was probably from Aomine also when he gave him a public hand job.

"Oh uh, yeah! I-it is... Nothing hurts..."

"Oh...Um... Good..."

_So what now?_ They both thought.

Kagami glanced at the nearby desk clock, it was an hour before school started again. He was about to open his mouth to remind Aomine they still had to go to school when Aomine said it first.

"oh Kagami, Uh, I think we have to get up... Or we're gonna be late for school."

"Oh! Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

They slowly pulled away from each other, both of them felt a trail of each other's warmth on their bodies that they had felt an urge to pull each other close again. Their eyes captured each other for a moment, knowing that the feeling was mutual, Aomine pushed his head closer and gave Kagami a kiss on his lips. The other didn't hesitate. He kissed him back lightly and pulled away slowly.

Aomine then gave a wide grin.

"What the hell? What's up with that grin?"

"Oh nothing..." He smirked. "Just that this kinda feels nice, that's all..."

Knowing that Aomine knew that he felt embarrassed when he would talk to him like that, he just shrugged it off looking over to the side. "You're embarrassing, Aho."

"Yeah, I like it when you make that type of expression. Your cheeks flushed like that."

_Dammit! This idiot doesn't know where to stop!_ "A-aho!" Kagami punched Aomine's stomach, right in the gut and got up.

"OWW! That hurts!"

Kagami ignored Aomine's cry and shifted the topic. "Where are my clothes?"

"T-they're o-over there." Aomine pointed at the chair in front of his computer as he painfully rubbed his stomach.

Kagami walked over and saw his clothes neatly ironed and his underwear clean. He looked down at the underwear he was wearing and saw that it was Aomine's. He could feel his cock twitch again at the idea that the underwear he wore touched Aomine's flesh and now he was sort of indirectly feeling it.

"U-um... Uh... Thanks for ironing and cleaning my uniform...Can I use your shower?" He managed to say as he avoided eye contact with Aomine.

"Sure. Go ahead."

With that he took his clean uniform with him to the shower, actually forgetting to lock the bathroom door.

* * *

The cold water felt nice on Kagami's naked skin and he could feel the water droplets trickle down his body. It calmed down his nearly erect cock and also his heart that had been pounding wildly.

_Dammit that Aomine... Ugh... When will I get used to all this relationship stuff?_

The slight screeching sound of the door knob opening had snapped his thoughts back.

He turned around and saw Aomine coming in the bathroom.

"O-o-oi! What the hell are you doing?!" He said as he covered the lower part of his body.

"What do you think I'm doing? Going in the shower with you of course!" Aomine said without hesitation.

Aomine was standing outside the bathroom door ever since Kagami came in to take a shower. Dirty thoughts were conducted in his mind. He had a mental argument with himself whether he should get in with him or should he not. Naturally, his pervertedness won and without any second thoughts, he came in the bathroom.

Aomine opened the shower door and stood in front of Kagami in all his naked glory. Kagami resisted the urge to look down so he turned around his back facing the other.

"I-i take quick showers! Y-you sh-ould have just w-w-aited!"

"Well we're both gonna be late for school if we did that. Plus you brought your uniform in here. So I'm assuming you're gonna change here instead."

Kagami didn't know what to say. He ran out of words to reason with Aomine. His now erect cock was really painful and he did not want his mind to be all muddled up again like last night.

"D-don't come near me... Ok?!" He was also embarrassed because he himself was also naked in front of Aomine. His naked ass was facing Aomine and for the first time, Kagami never felt so naked in his whole entire life.

With his deep and husky voice, Aomine chuckled. "You really think I'm gonna attack you?"

"J-just don't ok?!"

Kagami then just shakily rubbed the soap onto his body. Pretending to ignore Aomine's presence behind him.

On the other hand, Aomine admired Kagami's behind. His ass was very delectable Aomine thought. He watched as Kagami's hands roamed his own body with soap. It was a very erotic scene. Like something out of a softcore porno movie.

_Aomine Daiki... You are not gonna jump on him. Please... I'm starting to think this was a bad decision._

Like Kagami, Aomine too had a boner that could probably be used as a hammer.

_Ah! Enough of this dammit!_

Aomine put his hand on Kagami's soapy shoulder. And pressed his body on to his back.

Kagami flinched at Aomine's sudden move. He could definitely feel Aomine's erection on his back. The feeling gave more twitches to his own hard erect cock.

"W-whhat a-are y-you d-d-d-oing A-o~"

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, Aomine leaned in to Kagami's ears and sucked on them.

"Haaah! A-Aomi-n-e-e! Ahh!"

Aomine glanced down Kagami's body. He saw the other's fully erect cock hanging. _Fuck... That's just hot..._

He knew he needed to do something about Kagami's erection and his own too. So he sucked on Kagami's ear more and tugged on it. Slowly moved his way to his neck.

"Hnnn!" He heard Kagami's suppressed moans.

_God... He's so adorable._

Aomine's hands moved down to Kagami's chest and reached his nipples.

"A-a-omine... P-p-pleas-ee st-o-"

Aomine slowly massaged Kagami's nipples with his fingers. Using his thumb and index finger repeatedly to fondle with both of Kagami's nipples. It had taken effect. Kagami released more suppressed moans that led to Aomine forming a triumphant smirk on his face.

Kagami felt he was gonna come soon and as hard as he could stop the feeling, he couldn't do it with Aomine erotically holding him.

The pleasure was crazily good. He mind filled nothing but pleasure. The same feeling he had felt last night. But somehow this time, even without Aomine holding his cock, he could almost come from all of this.

Aomine took a glimpse of Kagami's face, it surely spoke of pleasure. With every moan Kagami gave out, he buried his own erection in between Kagami's buttocks. He really wanted to go inside him. Wanted to be in his warmth, in his tightness and to fill him with nothing but his cock. Though he resisted not to this because he knew Kagami was not ready. And besides, _This enough feels good..._

He moved Kagami's head and reached his lips. He gave Kagami a deep kiss. Sucking, tugging and biting Kagami's lips. He roamed Kagami's mouth as the other let out more moans.

Kagami had submitted to Aomine's wild kiss. Knowing that his position right now clearly stated that Aomine would be dominating him. Not that this was a problem. It really had him going on the edge. But right now, his cock wanted to be held by Aomine. He knew Aomine was teasing him. He hadn't touched his cock yet for that matter, and that painful yet pleasurable feeling was too much Kagami could handle.

While Aomine's lips were busy kissing Kagami, his eye's looked down at Kagami's erection. It looked like it wanted to be touched so badly. He wanted to tease Kagami. But right now, it looked like Kagami's cock was teasing him instead. It was standing right up just like Aomine's. It was dripping with precum.

_Wow... Fuck...He's so close now huh?... I wonder..._

He moved his hand down to Kagami's body and using his index finger, he lightly touched the tip of Kagami's cock.

And there it was, as Kagami felt Aomine's touch on his cock, he spilled his seed on the bathroom wall and though Aomine's finger.

"Haaaaaah~!" Kagami moaned out loudly. His seed continued to go out from as Aomine now held his cock quite tightly. "Haah! ahhh! Aomine!"

"There, there... T-that feel good Kagami?" He then kissed Kagami again, as the last of Kagami's seed went out.

Kagami felt sluggish inside and his knees going weak. The only thing that kept him standing was Aomine's strong grip on his waist.

While they kissed more deeply and Aomine's roaming his mouth in every nook his could put his touch on, Kagami felt Aomine still hard on his ass.

_That is probably more painful for him. I friggin' haven't even helped him once to release! Argh! Ok Kagami... Be a man... Let's do this!_

Although a bit dazed, Kagami pulled away from Aomine and turned around.

"What's wrong Kagami?" Aomine said looking a bit puzzled. And at the same time admiring Kagami's pink flushed cheeks.

"Um... Shut up..." Kagami said plainly as he knelt down, finally face to face with Aomine's huge erect cock.

_Shit. It's fucking big... How am I supposed to do this?_

Aomine taken a back by Kagami's sudden action he tried to pull Kagami up by grabbing his shoulders.

"K-kagami, stop that. You don't need to do this. I can handle it."

Kagami swatted Aomine's hands away, "I-i can."

"No you're not rea-! Hnn!"

Aomine felt his cock with Kagami's mouth for the first time. Though Kagami's technique was not like his, he definitely felt good. _Too good!_

Kagami clumsily sucked Aomine's cock. Bobbing his head up and down while his tongue also swirling all over Aomine's thick cock.

_Shit! I'm so bad at this!_

But Aomine thought differently. He was definitely panting hard. Kagami's hot and wet mouth turned him on more. _Could my dick get anymore harder? Shit!_

He looked down at Kagami who tried his best to give Aomine a blow job. This was something that Aomine would definitely embed to his memories. The day Kagami gave him a blow job. He admired Kagami's closed eyes as he sucked on Aomine's cock.

_Shit! I'm so close!_

"K-kagami?"

Kagami opened his eyes to look at Aomine with his cock on his mouth. "Hmm?"

Yes. This was definitely going in Aomine's memory vault. As Kagami looked up at him with his cock on his mouth, his embarrassed face and hot and wet mouth, he came. Holding on to Kagami's head as he came. The sight just made him lose it and started spilling on the other's mouth who almost choked but seemed to be swallowing it at the same time.

_Oh shit! It's tastes so warm... He swallowed mine...S-so I s-should t-too..._

Kagami swallowed Aomine's cum. _It's not as bad I had thought... _

Aomine's observed as Kagami almost licked off all the cum on his cock and realized Kagami shouldn't be forced to do it.

"K-kagami, t-that's enough..." He pulled himself off Kagami while the other still held on his cock tightly.

"N-n-o. I-i-i can sti-"

Aomine was surprised. He thought Kagami would just wipe his mouth off or spat the cum off his mouth but he didn't. The other almost licked the other clean for that matter and Aomine couldn't help but smile at Kagami's actions.

He finally held Kagami's firmly and pulled away. He knelt in front of Kagami and kissed him tasting his own cum on Kagami's mouth.

The kiss was again deep as it could be. Aomine wanted to save this moment. He embraced Kagami tightly and their naked bodies touching each other. Even with the cold water still running, their bodies were hot. Finally after a few minutes of deep kissing, they pulled away.

"Thanks..."Aomine said.

"F-f-or what?"

"This." Aomine eyed down to his cock which Kagami followed with his own eyes. Kagami blushed hard.

"A-a-aho! Whatever!"

Aomine laughed while the other stood up instantly. Aomine then followed.

"Guess we'll have another shower huh?" Aomine said in his deep voice as he pecked Kagami in the cheek.

* * *

**HELLO EVERYONE! **

**SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND SPELLINGS.**

**So finally I updated this story! Sorry everyone! Finals are up so I had little time to write an update. But I hope I satisfied everyone with two new chapters! I tried so hard to describe all the lemon scene T^T I hope I did it well. I find that if I write it in this view, I would be able to describe it good. So please leave comments/suggestions if you have time if i did okay in this one :D**

**Looking at a lot AoKaga erotic pictures helped me. HAHA! And also listening to their duet song, Ultimate Zone and Exciting Communication on repeat! You guys should TOTALLY listen to it! It's gets me up my game :P **

**I think i'll be able to update again by the time finals is over. So I hope all of you guys would be patient with me :( **

**Well everyone, thank you again for the Faves/Follows/Comments on this fanfic :) It means a lot!**

**Till next time!**

**Peace, Love and Joy :3**


End file.
